Valiant
by Avril Inffffinity
Summary: Libro 3 new species. Sakura cree que esta preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero nunca se imaginó a un sexy, hombre- león en su futuro. Es enorme y tiene los ojos oscuros. Está tan aterrorizada que por primera vez en su vida se queda sin habla. Él la acecha, le gruñe y ella ni siquiera puede moverse para intentar huir. Sasuke odia a los humanos. Pero cuando le llega...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Laurann Dohner, de su serie New Species.. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

**No se esperaban esta historia tan pronto, eeeeh?**

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>  
>Sakura cree que esta preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero nunca se imaginó a un sexy, hombre- león en su futuro. Es enorme y tiene los ojos negros. Está tan aterrorizada que por primera vez en su vida se queda sin habla. Él la acecha, le gruñe y ella ni siquiera puede moverse para intentar huir.<br>Sasuke odia a los humanos. Pero cuando le llega el olor adorable de una hembra humana que ha invadido su territorio, empieza a replanteárselo. El aroma de su miedo, es una dulce tentación y cuanto más se acerca a ella, más atractiva le parece. Una vez que él tiene sus manos sobre ella, no está dispuesto a dejarla ir. Un pensamiento cambiara su vida para siempre.

¡Mía! Ahora tiene que convencerla para que se quede con él.

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Haruno de tan solo veintiocho años había experimentado el miedo varias veces en su vida, pero esta hizo que todas las otras veces palidecieran. Ella sabia que en todos los trabajos se corrían riesgos. Conducir era peligroso, un coche te puede golpear al cruzar una calle e incluso podrías morir desangrada si te cortas con los cristales rotos de una ventana.

"Así es la vida". Se había convertido en su lema. Pero realmente nunca creyó que su trabajo sería realmente peligroso. En realidad no. ¿Qué cosa le podía pasar sirviendo comida y bebida? Hizo una lista mentalmente.

Podría resbalar y caerme o quemarme con la comida caliente. En el peor de los casos alguien podría dispararme en una fiesta pandillera. Pero esas posibilidades eran casi nulas cuando vivías en una pequeña ciudad en el norte de California. Sin embargo... estaba aterrorizada. Ni en un millón de años, incluso con su salvaje imaginación, se había visto en esta situación.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, no importaba cuán fuerte le gritara interiormente a su cuerpo que se diera la vuelta y que corriera. Nop. Su cuerpo se negó a responder. Todos sus mejores intentos de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, habían huido con su coraje. Se quedo inmóvil como una estatua. Con la boca abierta, pero sin gritar. Ni siquiera gimió. Nada. Su corazón con rapidez y casi no podía respirar. ¡Esto es una mierda!

Había oído que tu vida pasaba ante tus ojos cuando estabas a punto de morir. Ella no la estaba viendo. Nop. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la mirada de un enorme hombre-bestia le gruñía.

Él no era un hombre del todo, tenía dientes afilados y sus gruñidos eran parecidos a los de un animal. Era hermoso y al mismo tiempo era feroz. Era muy musculoso y media casi dos metros.

Sus brazos eran extremadamente musculosos y su pecho era muy ancho. Su piel tenia un bronceado dorado, pero era su pelo el que lo hacia tan hermoso. Era de un color negro con reflejos azules. Le llegaba hasta los hombros.  
>Su rostro casi parecía humano. Sus ojos eran del color negro y esmeralda fundido, con super-largas pestañas y tenían la forma de los de un gato. Su nariz era ancha y más plana de que había visto nunca. Su pómulos eran prominentes y su mentón fuerte y cuadrado. Sus labios carnosos estaban separados y revelaban sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos.<p>

-"Aléjate de él Sakura." le grito su jefe, Ted Armstrong. -"No hagas ningún movimiento brusco y ven hacia mí. Hazlo ahora. "

¿ Espera que me mueva? Comenzó a respirar de nuevo cuando sus pulmones se quejaron de la falta de oxígeno. Quería girar la cabeza para mirar a Ted, pero no pudo. No podía apartar la mirada del enorme hombre-bestia que la estaba acechando con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de gato. Estaba enojado y le estaba gruñendo.

-"Maldita sea, Sakura. Retrocede lentamente. Mira al suelo y ven hacia mí. Puedes hacerlo".

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. La única parte de su cuerpo que se movía era su pecho, al respirar.

-"Sasuke" dijo otro hombre en voz alta.- "Cálmate y aléjate de la hembra. No te esta retando. Esta cagada de miedo."La nueva voz tenía un tono fuerte, profundo y parecía enfadado.  
>El hombre-bestia gruñó otra vez y dio otro paso hacia Sakura. Quería correr, pero parecía que sus piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Trató de apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes, pero no pudo romper la conexión. Todo el mundo había hablar de las nuevas especies. Cualquier persona que hubiera leído un periódico o hubiera visto la televisión sabían que los humanos que habían trabajado en Industrias Mercile habían experimentado con ellos. Y que los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones habían sido liberados.<p>

Mierda, pensó. Obviamente es una nueva especie.

Ella sabía que hombres y mujeres habían sido alterados físicamente con ADN animal. El hombre que la estaba acechando no era normal. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre... pero no lo era.

-"Que alguien traiga una pistola de tranquilizantes." dijo una mujer que parecía asustada.- "Ahora. Moveos. "

-"Sasuke" Dijo un hombre nuevo con voz profunda.-"Escúchame, hombre. Ella no tenía intención de traspasar tu territorio. Se perdió porque alguien se equivoco al darle el mapa. Sabes que Kakashi ha contratado una empresa de catering. Ella sólo vino aquí para servir la comida. Esta aterrorizada. No te esta retando. Ella no puedo apartar la mirada de ti porque está congelada por el miedo. Cálmate y da marcha atrás para que ella se vaya. "

Kakashi Hatake era el líder de la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Había comprado el antiguo balneario y todas las tierras a su alrededor para que su pueblo viviera. Ahora se llamaba La Reserva. También era su portavoz y el que hacia todas las entrevistas a la televisión. Había contratado el servicio del catering de Ted para la Reserva y así es como Sakura había terminado en el lugar equivocado.

Tragó saliva, al menos su mente seguía funcionando y podía seguir la conversación de la que dependía su vida.

-"¿Me oyes, Sasuke? ¿Sabes lo molesto que Kakashi estará si la hieres? Se supone que debemos hacer que las personas que viven en la ciudad se sientan cómodas con nosotros Nos culparan a todos nosotros si atacas a uno de ellos. "suspiró el hombre de la voz profunda.- "Déjame entrar a por ella. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo entrar en tu patio para llevármela?

-"No," gruñó el hombre-bestia. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y un rugido ensordecedor retumbo por todo el bosque.

Sakura se movió finalmente hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. En sus prisas, tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Había reconocido su rugido. Estaba segura de que esa nueva especie un gran felino. Por el color de su pelo, su nariz ancha y esos los dientes afilados, supuso que era un león. Mierda. Ella se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole completamente aterrorizada.

-"Mantén la calma", ordeno el hombre de voz profunda.- "Háblame, Sasuke. De lo contrario alguien te va a poner un tranquilizante en el culo y sé lo mucho que eso te va a cabrear".

El hombre-bestia tenía un nombre, aunque no era uno humano o normal. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sasuke? Ella sabía que significaba valiente, algo que ella no era en ese momento.

Deseó realmente no haber entrado allí.  
>Sasuke aparto la mirada de Sakura, para mirar a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.-"Que no me disparen." El tono amenazante en su voz era fuerte y claro.<br>Hubo un profundo suspiro.

-"Vamos, deja que se vaya. ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¿Te dijo algo antes de atravesar tu puerta? Ella no sabía que esta es tu casa. Se le dio mal el mapa. Estoy  
>seguro de que lo único que hizo fue salir de la camioneta y caminar hacia la puerta de tu casa. ¿Por que estas tan enfadado?"<p>

-"Ella está aquí, Alec. Eso es suficiente. "Sasuke gruñó.

-"Fue un accidente." Alec trató de ser lógico.

-"Alguien de los nuestros la ha jodido. Es nuestro error. No nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que ella apareció. Ella llego antes que Ted Armstrong, sabes que él se encarga del servicio de catering. Él ha estado aquí un par de veces antes y se dio cuenta de que el mapa estaba equivocado cuando le echó un vistazo. Llamamos a la puerta de inmediato, pero me informaron que la furgoneta ya la había atravesado. Ahora todos estamos aquí. Vamos Sasuke, ya la has aterrorizado lo suficiente. ¿Recuerdas la charla de Kakashi acerca de intentar encajar en este mundo? Dios sabe que tenemos que hacerlo. No es muy educado asustar a los seres humanos. "

-"En realidad no la va a lastimar, ¿Lo hará?" dijo Ted en voz alta. Ella supo en ese momento que la cosas pintaban mal, ya que su jefe nunca perdía la calma.- "Quiero decir, ¡Jesús! ¿Era una broma? "

Alec suavemente maldijo.- "Estoy seguro de que estaba bromeando." El tono de su voz no convenció en absoluto a Sakura.- "Entonces, ¿qué dices Sasuke? Ella podrá salir si tú retrocedes un poco. ¿Me dejas entrar a por ella? Sólo será un segundo. Entrare, la agarrare y saldremos. "

Sasuke volvió a gruñir y su mirada volvió a Sakura. Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó. Respiró nuevamente. Sus piernas se negaban a responder. El hombre-bestia se detuvo a unos metros ella y sólo la miraba. Eso es un progreso, ¿no? Dios, eso espero.

Ella abrió la boca para intentar pedirle disculpas por entrar sin su autorización, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Maldita sea. Siempre había pensado que reaccionaria de otra forma. Siempre había sido una listilla que tenia respuestas para todo. Se había ganado la reputación de ser una bocazas. Obviamente, estaba equivocada. Jamás se habría imaginado que estaría frente a un hombre-bestia con dientes afilados y ojos de gato, que además, rugía.

-"Quédate ahí", amenazó Sasuke. Inhaló lentamente, su mirada aún clavada en Sakura. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

-"Sasuke" Alec, el hombre de la voz profunda, gritó.- "Déjala. No te acerques más. Maldita sea, no hagas esto. "

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia un lado, le mostró los afilados dientes y gruñó amenazadoramente y se centró de nuevo en Sakura.

-"Ve a por ella", exigió Ted.- "Eres casi tan grande como él. Sácala de ahí".

Alec soltó una palabrota. -"No puedo. Me mataría en un latido del corazón. Es uno de los hijos de puta más fuertes que tenemos en la reserva. Por eso está aquí y por eso Kakashi compró este lugar. Hay unos cuantos de los nuestros que no son precisamente... Amables. Las cosas se pondrán peor si entro ahí, nos matara a los dos."

-"Sedarlo", susurró una mujer en voz baja.

-"No puedo" explicó un varón. -"No han traído todavía la pistola de los tranquilizantes."

-"Usad vuestras armas " ordenó la mujer, más fuerte. -"No podemos permitir que la mate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que esto os hará públicamente? "

-"No se le va a disparar a nadie " dijo Alec.-"Sasuke" Hizo una pausa-. "Dime por qué estás tan enojado con la hembra. Es pequeña. ¿La ves como una amenaza? Es una hembra humana inocente. Ella no quería insultarte o invadir tu espacio. Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Sólo dime que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza. "

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y aparto, una vez más, su intensa mirada de Sakura. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió de golpe y miró fijamente a alguien que estaba detrás Sakura.-"No la voy a matar."

-"Gracias a Dios", dijo Ted y gimió.

-"¿Sólo querías asustarla?" El alivio era evidente en la voz de Alec. -"Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo. Déjala ir ahora"

La mirada exótica Sasuke se clavo de nuevo en Sakura mientras inhalaba de nuevo. Él gruño bajo en su garganta y desvió la mirada de nuevo a Alec. -"No. Ella se queda. Tú te vas.

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso", dijo Alec con calma.-"¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Sasuke gruñó otra vez y dio un par de pasos hacia Sakura. Ella dejó de respirar. Esos ojos de gato volvieron a fijarse en ella. De pronto se puso a cuatro patas delante de ella, olfateó de nuevo e hizo un sonido que no había oído antes. No era exactamente un gruñido, se parecía más a un brusco ronroneo.

-"Oh mierda," maldijo Alec.- "Sasuke. No lo hagas, hombre. "

Sasuke miro amenazadoramente a Alec. Ella pudo oler su olor masculino ya que él estaba lo suficiente cerca. Respiro profundamente y aguanto la respiración, ya que no la estaba mirando. Ella bajó la mirada. Era grande, incluso estando agachado frente a ella. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, pero no llevaba zapatos. El tipo tenía las manos y los pies enormes.

Él se acercó más a ella. Ella podría tocarle si moviera una mano, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo inmóvil sobre sus rodillas.

-"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" la voz de Ted reflejaba su pánico.

-"No preguntes," dijo Alec. -"Sasuke, vamos hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se lo que estas pensando. No te gustan las humanas, además, ella es muy poca cosa".

Sasuke parpadeó.- "Ella está en celo."

-"Oh maldito infierno," maldijo Alec. Sasuke gruñó.-"¡Hijo de puta!" Maldijo Alec más fuerte. -"Ted, te dije que te asegurases de que ninguna de tus mujeres estuviera ovulando. Maldita sea. No me extraña que él este tan loco".  
>-"¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?" Farfulló Ted.- "¿Sabes cuántas demandas por acoso sexual me pondrían si les pregunto sobre eso? Vamos. ¿Y como en el infierno él puede saberlo Alec? ¿Cómo? "<p>

Alec maldijo de nuevo.-"Lo sabemos, Ted. Te dije que podemos olerlo a un kilómetro de distancia y te dije que algunos de nuestros hombres reaccionan mal a ese olor. Estoy en contra del viento, así que no puedo olerla. Pero si él dice que está ovulando, confía en mí, lo esta. Es un problema. No me extraña que él este actuando de esta manera." hizo una pausa. "¿Quién estaba de guardia cuando ella entro?"

-"Smiley". Dijo un hombre en voz baja.- "Es primate y su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno. Obviamente, él no la olio. "

-"¿Qué pasara si está ovulando? ¿Es por eso que él quiere matarla? "dijo la mujer.- "¿Se vuelve loco con el olor de la sangre como un tiburón?"  
>Alec se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos.-"Ella no esta sangrando. Como mujer deberías saber que una cosa es la menstruación y otra la ovulación. Ella está ovulando. Él no quiere matarla. Él quiere criar con ella. "<p>

-"Gracias a Dios". La mujer se echó a reír. -"Yo pensé que la iba a hacer pedazos. "

-"Marcy" gritó Ted. -"¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto? No es gracioso. Estamos aliviados porque no este pensando en matarla, pero ¿has oído lo que dijo Alec? Tenemos que sacarla allí. "

-"¿Está casada?", Preguntó Alec.

-"No." Ted vaciló. -"Espera un minuto. No va a pasar nada entre ellos. Sácala de ahí. "

Sakura se quedó mirando el perfil de la nueva especie. No quería matarla. Quería criar con ella. Ella todavía estaba en shock. Dejó que su mirada recorriera al enorme hombre-bestia, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas y se estremeció. Ella había sido horrible con las matemáticas en la escuela, pero sabía sumar dos más dos.

El cuerpo del chico era casi el doble que el de ella y no había manera de que una relación física fuera posible entre ellos. Y además de eso ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de su boca. ¡Estoy jodida! ¡NO! No digas eso. Estoy en un buen lío. Si. Eso está mejor.

-"No puedo", explicó Alec.- "Él la protegerá, si uno de nosotros intenta acercarse a ellos. Un animal realmente protegería su juguete favorito. Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos aquí. Alec permaneció en silencio durante un minuto entero. Nadie habló. Por último, decidió enfocar la situación de otra forma.

-"Sasuke. Puedo encontrar a otra que este dispuesta a ocupar su lugar. Tienes que dejarla ir. Ella no es una nueva especie, es humana y frágil. Mira que poca cosa es. Es insignificante, es una mujer realmente enana. Me doy cuenta de que huele muy bien e infiernos también es atractiva, pero ella es humana. Hace unas semanas, mientras nos tomábamos unos refrescos, estuvimos hablando de lo frágiles que son. Nosotros no lo hacemos con ellas, ¿recuerdas? Déjala que se vaya y llamare a una de nuestras hembras. Una ellas estaría más que feliz de ocupar su lugar. "

-"Mía", gruñó Sasuke.

-"Mierda." gimió Alec. -"¿Dónde está ese tranquilizante? Vamos a necesitarlo rápidamente".

-"Ya voy, Sakura", gritó Ted.

-"No", le gritó Alec. "Él te destrozara".

-"¡Pues haz algo!", exigió Ted.-"No voy a quedarme mirando mientras esa…..Persona...la viola".

Sasuke volvió la cabeza. Su cara estaba cerca de la de Sakura. Ella le miró a los ojos. A corta distancia era increíblemente hermoso. Ella vio los remolinos de color esmeralda en el interior de sus ojos.  
>Sus pestañas eran muy gruesas, de color negro y largas. Sasuke estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, Sakura estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba y aun así, sus caras quedaron misma altura. Sasuke tenía la boca cerrada mientras inhalaba otra vez. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. Él solo la miraba.<p>

_Muévete, maldita sea_. Ordenó a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Sasuke alzó una de sus grandes manos y ella vio sus uñas. Eran más gruesas de lo normal, pero del tamaño de un humano. Muy lentamente sus dedos le apartaron el pelo de la mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro. La punta de los dedos eran callosos. La piel del cuerpo se le puso de gallina. Su tacto se sentía raro, pero no era desagradable. Le acaricio el pelo sobre su hombro y después deslizo su mano hasta su cintura.

-"Hermosa", gruñó en voz baja. -"Tan hermosa".

Ella tragó saliva.

-"Esto-" Su voz se quebró.-"Gracias" consiguió decir en un susurro.

No sabía que era lo que le resultaba hermoso a él. ¿Su pelo largo o su cara? No importa Al menos había sido capaz de hablar, aunque apenas fuera un susurro. Esperaba ser capaz gritar cuando lo necesitara. Y eso seria pronto, ya que este chico grande, quería tener sexo con ella. Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-"Hueles tan bien. A fresas y a miel. Me encantan." gruño suavemente en su garganta. Abrió los ojos.-"No tengas miedo. Nunca te daño Sakura". Él se acerco más a ella.

A Sakura le latía el corazón muy rápido, cerró los ojos cuando su pelo le rozó la cara y se puso rígida cuando le rozo la mejilla con la suya. Su piel se sentía caliente y su aliento le acaricio el cuello.  
>¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Parte de su miedo disminuyo cuando le dijo que no iba a hacerle daño.<br>Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él lamió el cuello.

-"Uh,"es lo único que consiguió decir.

La sensación era diferente a lo que antes había experimentado. Su lengua tenía una textura ligeramente rugosa, pero no era áspera. Era extrañamente erótico. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió sus dientes afilados rozándole la piel. Esta sensación era extrañamente seductora.

-"Silencio" le susurró mientras su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con la curva de su hombro. -"No voy a hacerte daño."

-"¿Qué está haciendo?"Dijo Ted bastante alarmado.- "Haz que se detenga."

-"¿Dónde está la pistola tranquilizantes?" dijo Marcy.

-"Que todo el mundo cierre la boca" exigió Alec. -"Él no va a lastimarla. Vamos a hacerle enojar si no guardamos silencio. "

El sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba rompió el silencio. Un gruñido salió de los labios que estaban sobre al cuello de Sakura. Ella abrió los ojos. Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia el vehículo y mostró los dientes afilados. Ella gimió al verlos. La agarro de la cintura más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño.

Ella jadeó de repente cuando envolvió a su alrededor el otro brazo y se puso de pie. La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

Sakura miró al hombre, parecía estar muy enojado y de repente otro rugido salió de sus labios. Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y huyó del patio.

_Mía._ Rugía Sasuke una y otra vez en su cabeza. Mía. Mía. Mía Se movió más rápido para llevarla al interior de su casa. No iban a apartarla de su lado. Lucharía hasta la muerte por mantenerla y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de arrancarla de sus brazos. Su aroma le inundó la nariz. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y nada más le importaba.

Ella es humana. Ella no es la compañera que tenía en mente o la que pensé que quería. Las cosas cambian. No importa. Ella es toda mía.  
>Echó un vistazo a Alec y a las dos especies que estaban con él, para asegurarse de que no invadirían su territorio. El macho humano tenía la cara roja y estaba agarrado a la valla, como si quisiera saltarla. La mujer estaba con la boca abierta, como si fuera a gritar. Sabía que él los horrorizaba pero le importaba un comino. Ellos no representaban ninguna amenaza para él. Tendría que luchar con las nuevas especies, si le atacaban. Él lo haría. No iba dejar ir a la mujer.<p>

_¡Mía!_

Su brazo se apretó alrededor de la mujer, con cuidando de no aplastarla. Ella no luchaba. Casi parecía dócil entre sus brazos, como si también supiera que ella le pertenecía. Tenía esperanza de que le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no le importaba. Ella olía maravillosamente y quería poder mirar su rostro delicado para siempre. El sostenerla entre sus brazos hizo que su determinación por mantenerla a su lado se volviera más fuerte.

La imagen de ella desnuda en su cama y de poder explorar cada centímetro de su piel hizo que su polla se endureciera dolorosamente.  
>Podre hablar con ella, podre abrazarla. La convenceré de que seremos felices juntos. Puedo hacerlo. Ella querrá quedarse. Ella tiene que hacerlo. No quiero seguir estando solo. Mía.<p>

_Mía. Mía. Ella me pertenece._

No tenia ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. Pero era un hombre fuerte, decidido y sabia que podría conseguir cualquier cosa ahora que era libre. Se había pasado toda la vida encerrado una húmeda celda, sufriendo la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre tan solo. La idea de tener una compañera, alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien compartir su vida, se había convertido en su último sueño.

La abrazó con más ternura y juro protegerla con su vida. No permitiría que nadie la alejara de él. No tenia porque tener sentido. Ella estaba en sus brazos y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

De alguna manera, lograría convencerla de que él era su hombre. Una vez había soñado con vivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes hormigón y lo había conseguido. Cualquier cosa era posible. Inhaló su maravilloso aroma femenino y la apretó más  
>firmemente contra su cuerpo. Solo una palabra se repetía en su cabeza.<p>

_¡Mía!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero sus comentarios chicos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Laurann Dohner, de su serie New Species.. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

**Wow, diez reviews en el primer capi! AL parecer les esta gustando chicas ^*^**

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

-"Maldita sea, Sasuke", gritó Alec.- "¡Trae ahora mismo a esa mujer!"

-"Sakura" gritó Ted. "¡Suéltala! Él va a matarla. ¡Haz algo! "

-"Dejadme", rugió Sasuke por encima de su hombro mientras corría hacia la casa.

-"¡Tráela de vuelta hombre!" Gritó Alec.- "No me obligues a enviarte a un equipo de seguridad. Carlisle te cortara las pelotas si le haces daño".

Sakura se agarró a su camisa cuando él dejo de correr y comenzó a andar. La apretó contra su cuerpo un poco más mientras subía las escaleras. No podía ver nada, ya que su cara estaba contra su camiseta. El hombre-bestia se detuvo de repente, se dio la vuelta y ella escucho una puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Un segundo más tarde, escucho las cerraduras.

Sasuke comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ella cerró los ojos y no luchó. Sus brazos la presionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo duro. Ella inhalo y admitió que el chico olía bien.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Como puedo pensar en lo bien que huele ?Ella instantáneamente se auto-odio. Este hombre-bestia, llamado Sasuke, la había secuestrado y la había encerrado con llave dentro de su casa.  
>Otra puerta se cerró de golpe y Sasuke dejó de caminar. Retorció su cuerpo un poco y ella escucho el ruido de otra cerradura. Se volvió de nuevo y después de dar unos diez pasos,la soltó de repente.<p>

Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando cayó en la cama. Aterrizó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, en el borde de la enorme cama. Miro en estado de shock al hombre que estaba de entre sus muslos. Los exóticos ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en ella. Oh, mierda. Ella estaba en su cama, esta olía como él. Instintivamente supo que era su dormitorio. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, los muebles del dormitorio eran de madera oscura. Ella se apoyo en los codos, clavó los pies en la cama con la intención de escapar de él.  
>El enorme hombre gruñó en voz baja<p>

- "No".

Sakura se congeló.- "No."

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. -"No ¿qué? "

-"No..." Ella frunció el ceño.-"Deja de asustarme."

Los labios gruesos de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa.- "¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.-"Por supuesto que lo tengo."

De repente se movió, puso ambas manos en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella en la cama. Su cuerpo quedo debajo de él y ella se quedo inmóvil.

-"¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte daño. Lo que quiero hacer contigo se sentirá muy bien. "

¿Está bromeando? Seguro que no. La intensa mirada que le dirigió, se lo confirmo.

-"Eres enorme y tienes los dientes afilados y… me has secuestrado. Quiero irme".

-"No quiero que te vayas. Y como tu has señalado, soy más grande".

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro. Se quedó mirándole.-"Entraran a por mí."

Él asintió con la cabeza.-"Ellos lo harán."

¿Eh? Ella frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué me has traído aquí si ya lo sabías?"

-"Tiempo". Él realmente le sonrió.- "Les llevara mucho tiempo reunir a los hombres suficientes para entrar en mi casa. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo intentaran. Ellos me temen. "

Ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa mientras lo observaba.-"¿Podrías por favor quitarte de encima?"

Él negó con la cabeza.- "No."

-"Me estás asustando de nuevo."

La sonrisa se desvaneció.-"No quiero que me tengas miedo."

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Su mirada recorrió poco a poco todo su cuerpo. Y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-"Te deseo".

El corazón le dio un vuelco.-"Eso no va a pasar".

-"Ummm." Él no parecía muy convencido. De pronto se enderezo pero mantuvo su mirada en ella.-"¿Estás segura? "

-"Me prometiste que no me harías daño."

Sakura observó como agarraba el bajo de su camiseta y de un tirón se la arrancaba. La tiró hacia atrás. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía un pecho perfecto. Creía que seria muy peludo, pero no lo era. Era muy musculoso y su piel era lisa, sin pelo. Ella no pudo evitar notar los seis ABS que adornaban su vientre plano. Sus brazos eran enormes y muy musculosos. Su pecho era amplio. Sus pezones eran de un color casi rojizo y hacían juego con sus pestañas y con su pelo. Su mirada bajo y vio una delgada de cabello oscuro desde su ombligo hasta el primer botón de sus vaqueros.

-"No voy a hacerte daño." Él se agarro la parte delantera de sus pantalones.- "De todas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, el dolor no es una de ellas".

Abrió el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta cuando su mano bajo para abrir la cremallera. Su mirada se alzó a su cara. Sus ojos brillantes miraban con diversión.

-"No te atrevas a quitártelos".

Escucho el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría directamente en su cara. Realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella. se quedó sin aliento, se dio la vuelta en la cama y trato de alejarse de él.  
>Unas manos grandes y fuertes la agarraron de las caderas y volvió a tumbarla sobre su espalda. Tres cosas le quedaron inmediatamente claras. Una tenía los pantalones vaqueros<br>desabrochados. Dos, Sasuke no llevaba ropa interior. Tres, el gran bulto dentro de los pantalones vaqueros, le confirmaba que estaba muy excitado.

-"¿A dónde te crees que vas? ".

-"Ya basta".

Él le sonrió y le mostró los colmillos.- "Tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes."

Ella parpadeó.- "Tus ojos también son preciosos. Pero eso no significa que puedas... "Señaló al bulto de su pantalón.- "Eso no va a suceder. "

Él se rió entre dientes. -"¿En serio?"

Sakura asintió. -"En serio. De ninguna manera. Soy muy buena con las matemáticas y se sumar dos más dos. Hablo en serio chico grande, eso no va a pasar".

-"Me alegro de que hayas recuperado la voz. Me llamo Sasuke. Puedes usarlo".

-"Has dejado de gruñirme y de rugirme."

-"Así que si no quiero que hables o que vuelvas a decirme que 'no' ¿sólo tengo que rugirte y gruñirte? "Arqueo una ceja. -"Gracias por decirme como hacerte callar. Es bueno saberlo".

Sakura se arrastro en la cama para poner distancia entre ellos.-"Como he dicho, puedo hacer cálculos. No hay manera de que eso suceda en esta habitación. "

-"Las matemáticas no tienen nada que ver con lo que tengo en mente".

-"¿En serio?" Sakura estaba más tranquila ahora que no estaba aterrorizada. Ella se estaba adaptando a la forma en la que el tipo le miraba y desde que la había traído a su casa, parecía más humano que animal. Hablaba con ella en vez de gruñirle.- "Estoy en desacuerdo. Eres enorme y yo pequeña. No somos compatibles."

La observó pero no trató de detenerla cuando se puso de pie al otro la cama y puso distancia entre ellos. A Sakura le temblaron las piernas cuando lo enfrentó.

Ella le observó, él sólo miraba y sonreía.

-"No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Crees que te voy a hacerte daño? No lo haré. Puedo ser muy suave cuando necesito serlo. "Su mirada se deslizo por todo su cuerpo.-"Admito que resultara difícil mantener todos mis impulsos bajo control, pero lo haré. "

-"Yo no voy a dormir contigo".

Él se echó a reír. -"Me alegro. Dormir es lo último que quiero hacer contigo. "

Sakura apretó los dientes, se estaba cabreando.-"Yo no soy una prostituta. No tengo sexo con extraños y estoy segura como el infierno de que no lo tendré contigo".

Su sonrisa murió y la diversión en su mirada desapareció.-"¿Tienes prejuicios? Yo no te rechazo a ti por ser una humana".

Ella frunció el ceño.- "Por lo menos tu sabes que soy. "Ella le miro a la boca. -"Yo no podría destrozarte con mis dientes. No doy miedo, Sr. León. ¿Es eso lo que eres? ¿Un león? ¿tigre? ¿Qué? "

Él sólo parpadeó, pero su mirada se endureció-. "Se podría decir así" afirmó lentamente.

Ella sabia que le había tocado una fibra sensible o algo así. Tragó saliva, ahora él parecía un poco enfadado.- "Lo siento. No pretendía insultarte. Yo nunca he..."Cállate, se dijo en silencio. Ella estaba cavando un hoyo y lo sabía. -"No fue mi intención faltarte al respeto. Me asustas, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca antes había conocido a una nueva especie y tengo que admitir que tu eres realmente intimidante. El que me permitió entrar en la Reserva se parecía más a un humano. Tú eres grande, todo musculo y sé que si te lo propones podrías hacerme mucho daño. Probablemente estoy divagando y deja de mirarme de esa manera porque me estás asustando de nuevo. Mido un metro sesenta y dos y peso cincuenta y ocho  
>kilos. ¿Cuanto mides tú? ¿Un metro noventa y muchos? y pesas unos... "Su mirada se deslizo por él. -"¿Noventa o cien kilos?"<p>

-"Mido un metro noventa y cinco y peso ciento diecisiete kilos."

-"Eres enorme", ella le miro a los ojos.- "Eres mucho más grande que yo y no te acercaste a mí para informarme cortésmente que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Me gruñiste, me fulminaste con la mirada y me aterrorizaste. Nunca me callo. Nunca. Pregunta a cualquier persona que me conozca y te lo confirmara. Tenía tanto miedo que hasta me olvidé de cómo respirar incluso de hablar. "

Sasuke hizo un mohín con los labios y la ira se desvaneció de su mirada. -"Nunca te callas, ¿eh?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Nunca. Mi familia me decía que enseñarme a hablar había sido un error y que si pudieran volver atrás en tiempo, me habrían enseñado el lenguaje por signos. Así solo tendrían que cerrar los ojos para que me callara".

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Él sonrió. -"Eres realmente adorable y me gusta escucharte hablar. Tu voz me resulta muy agradable. Ven aquí".

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. -"De ninguna manera. Tu quédate allí y yo me quedo justamente donde estoy. "

-"Ven aquí", le ordenó de nuevo.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, imitándole y arqueó la ceja. -"No. Quiero irme ahora".

Dejo caer los brazos a los lados y suspiró.- "No te haré daño. Recuerda eso. "

Oh, mierda. Sakura se puso tensa. Él por lo menos le había advertido antes de rodear la cama rápidamente. Ella se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacia el otro lado.  
>Sasuke la agarró del tobillo y le dio un tirón. Ella cayó sobre su vientre y él la hizo girar hasta que quedo tumbada en la cama sobre su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre ella. Solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Él la atrapo bajo su cuerpo entre los brazos y las piernas.<br>La miro a los ojos.

- "Vamos a hacer un experimento."

-"Mejor no." Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ella no trató de empujarlo, a pesar de que quería hacerlo. El miedo se apoderó de ella.- "Por favor"

Él sonrió.- "Insisto".

Ella miró sus dientes afilados y tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. -"Um, das miedo cuando enseñas tus... uh... dientes. Se ven muy fuertes. "

Él no se enfadó. De hecho, sus palabras le divirtieron.- "Son para comerte mejor "bromeó en voz baja.

El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco.-"Es una broma, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que estás bromeando. "

-"No soy un lobo."

-"No estoy vestida de rojo."

-"Todavía quiero comerte".

Ella se sorprendió por su franqueza. Sasuke no le había hablado tan juguetón antes. No le estaba atacando. Solo la miraba a los ojos y bromeaba con ella. Se tranquilizó un poco.

-"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero prefiero que me hables así. "

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Lo haré".

-"Bien." Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. -"O sea, no esta bien. Sabes que es totalmente inapropiado hablar de sexo con un extraño, ¿verdad? "

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- "Bésame".

Ella observo su boca con cautela.- "Eso no va a pasar".

-"No te haré daño."

Ella vaciló y se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos. Ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por él. Él la mantenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo, pero no la tocaba. Sabía que si quisiera, podría desgarrarle la ropa y violarla. Pero él solo estaba bromeando con ella y mirándola a los ojos. Tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver sus pupilas eran ligeramente ovaladas, como los de un gato. Definitivamente no era humano, pero era muy sexy. Le miro los labios. Eran muy carnosos y los encontró atractivos por alguna extraña razón.

¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Que posibilidades tengo de volver a estar en esta situación otra vez? Tal vez nunca. Quizás. Piensa, maldita sea. ¡Como puedo si quiera considerarlo! Es una locura.

-"No te conozco."

-"Este es un buen modo de conocernos".

-"La mayoría de los hombres llevan a cenar y a ver una película a las mujeres antes de intentar llegar a la primera base".

-"¿La primera base?" Él arqueó una ceja.

-"Es una analogía del béisbol. Significa besar a alguien. La primera base es besar".

-"¿Y la segunda base?"

-"Tocar de la cintura para arriba."

-"¿La tercera base?"

-"Tocar de cintura para abajo, a través de la ropa, pero también se puede tocar bajo la ropa interior".

Ella no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con una nueva especie, pero él parecía realmente curioso y ella estaba divagando, sabia que debería callarse, pero los nervios siempre le hacían hablar.

-"¿Hay también una cuarta base?"

-"Nop. Sólo tres y luego se hace un home run".

-"¿Y eso qué implica?"

-"Todo. Tener sexo. "

Él sonrió.- "En ese caso, quiero un home run".

-"No."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Bésame, Sakura. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te haré daño. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar de lo que quiero hacerte tanto como yo haré. "

-"Yo no beso a extraños." Pero contigo estoy tentada a romper esa regla. Apartó ese pensamiento y trato de centrarse en las razones de por que no debería hacerlo.

Es una nueva especie. Da miedo. Es grande. Incompatibles ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y su sonrisa desapareció.- "Ahora llegaremos a conocernos. Dame un beso. Me muero por probarte".

Estaba tentada, sentía curiosidad por saber si alguien tan intimidante podía ser apasionado.

Ella llevaba un año sin besar a un hombre. Su último novio le había roto el corazón al engañarla. Estaba debatiendo si debería dejar a Sasuke besarla o no, cuando él bajó su cara, labios casi se tocaban. Ella suspiro y supo que no la iba a dejar elegir.

-"Cierra los ojos y no tengas miedo" dijo Sasuke en un susurro profundo y ronco. -"Relájate. No te va a doler".

¿Que me relaje? ¿Está bromeando? Era enorme y tenía su cuerpo inmovilizado en la cama, aunque no la estaba tocando. Vaya, pensó mientras sus labios se rozaron. Ahora me esta tocando. Ella se tensó un poco y apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho. Su piel se sentía suave pero caliente, era como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre. Sus labios eran suaves. Ella no lucho contra él y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse.

Espero que sus dientes no me hagan daño en la boca. Eso fue lo último que pensó cuando su lengua invadió su boca. Nunca la habían besado así. Sasuke devoró su boca. Su lengua exploró cada centímetro de su boca, se rozo contra la de ella, eróticamente. Sus labios firmes la obligaron a abrir la boca más ampliamente. Cuando él gruñó suavemente, ella pudo sentir las vibraciones en las palmas de las manos e incluso en su lengua. Fue impactante y su cuerpo respondió al instante. Ella le devolvió el beso.

La mano de Sasuke agarro la parte inferior de su camisa y se la saco de los pantalones. Su mano callosa le acaricio el estómago. La sensación era increíblemente buena. Ella gimió su boca mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba y le ahuecaba un pecho. Su mano firmemente le apretó el pecho sensible. Ella podía sentir la textura áspera de la mano a través la fina tela de su sujetador. Su pezón reaccionó al instante, endureciéndose. Sakura gimió en voz alta.  
>Sasuke rompió el beso y Sakura respiro con dificultad. Abrió los ojos. La mirada de Sasuke era apasionada, le froto el pezón con el pulgar y ella se arqueó contra su mano, ella no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Sintió calor entre sus muslos y su estómago se estremeció. Ella se excito y su cuerpo empezó a palpitar.<br>Sasuke apoyo la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.-"tan hermosa" susurro. Le subió la camisa por encima de sus pechos, miro su sujetador, aparto la mano de su mama, deslizo un dedo por la parte delantera de su sujetador y dio un suave tirón.  
>Ella bajó la mirada y vio que le había cortado el sujetador con una de sus uñas. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos y expuestos a su vista. Ambos pezones estaban duros, su piel sensible,<br>pero no se sentía avergonzada. Sabía que debería cubrirse, pero no lo hizo.

-"Preciosos y grandes " gruñó suavemente antes de bajar la cabeza. -"Quiero lamerlos."

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento contra su pecho. Sasuke abrió la boca y rozo su pezón con la lengua. Ella gimió, la textura de su lengua suave y áspera, hizo que se humedeciera. Se excito hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón. Su lengua dibujo círculos sobre su botón endurecido. gimió y se arqueo contra su boca. Deseo poder sentir su lengua en su sexo.

Sasuke le raspo el pezón suavemente con los dientes y ella se aferró a él. Sabía que tenía que empujarlo, pero no lo hizo. Se agarro a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él volvió gruñir contra su pezón y otro gemido escapó de sus labios. Sasuke agarro la cintura de sus pantalones y su boca soltó su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos.

-"Levanta tus caderas".

¿Mis caderas? Ella lo miró, confundida. -"¿Qué?"

Él sonrió. Su boca bajó y se cerró sobre el otro pezón. Lo chupo y lo raspo suavemente con sus dientes, gruño y las vibraciones fueron directamente a su clítoris. Ella volvió a gemir más fuerte y dejo de pensar. Sasuke deslizo una mano por su espalda cuando ella se arqueo en la cama para presionarse contra su boca. Ahueco la mano en su culo y lo apretó. sintió la mano contra su piel y abrió los ojos. Le empujo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella se miro y vio que tenía el pantalón y las bragas agrupados en las rodillas. Sakura le miró boquiabierta.

-"No me había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo conseguiste bajarme los pantalones sin que me diera cuenta? "

Él se rió entre dientes.- "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

Sasuke se esforzó por mantener su deseo bajo control. La deseaba tanto que le dolía. Ella probablemente gritaría si se quitaba los pantalones. Se preocuparía por el tamaño de su pene. Vería su tamaño como un problema, pero él sabia que las mujeres podían estirarse para dar a luz. Solo tendría que mantener la calma y ser suave. Darle tiempo a su cuerpo que se ajustara a él.  
>Ella es humana. Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente se relajo. Nunca pensó que se sentiría atraído por una humana. Siempre pensó que los otros machos de su especie que se sentían atraídos por las humanas, eran idiotas. Nada de eso le importaba ahora. Deseaba y necesitaba esto. Inhaló su aroma maravilloso, sexy y luchó por ahogar un gruñido. Sabía que la asustaría. Las mujeres de las nuevas especies sabrían que lo hacia porque estaba excitado, pero Sakura no era una de ellas. Con ella tendría que reprimir sus instintos animales. Le estaba resultando difícil hacerlo, pero por ella, lucharía para mantener el control.<p>

Respiro profundamente varias veces para calmarme. Él resistió el impulso de arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo, de abrirle las piernas y de enterrar la cara entre sus muslos. El olor de excitación le hacia desear enterrar la lengua profundamente en su coño. Luchó por pensar, pero le resulto difícil. La imagen de ella corriéndose en su boca hizo que su polla se endureciera hasta el dolor. Quería follarla. Pero el miedo le enfrió un poco. Ella no era una especie. No podía montarla como a sus mujeres. La lastimaría. Sasuke la miró a los ojos  
>hermosos. Su color marrón le recordaba al chocolate. Nunca lo había visto personalmente, pero había visto un montón de DVDs de Hawaii. Un lugar que nunca había podido visitar.<p>

Había pasado toda su vida dentro de una celda. Después de ser liberado, paso bastante tiempo en un motel horrible en el desierto. Ahora estaba en la Reserva, donde podía ver el cielo azul y donde tenía un hogar. Su hogar. Algo que por primera vez, le pertenecía.  
>Ella parpadeó y respiró hondo. En ese instante Sasuke se dio cuenta de que quería que algo más le perteneciera. Ella. Quería mirar esos ojos todos los días. Tenerla desnuda en su cama. Inhalar su olor hasta llegar a ser un adicto. Todo en ella le atraía, le hipnotizaba y no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él.<p>

Sólo tendría que convencerla de que era el hombre de su vida. Siempre había fantaseado con tener una compañera de las nuevas especies. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

Ninguna de ellas le había afectado tanto como lo hacia la pequeña humana que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

_¡Mía! Solo mía. No la voy a abandonar. Nunca._

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Laurann Dohner, de su serie New Species.. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

**Abajo les dejo un nota importante. Por favor, leanla.**

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

-"Suéltame".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. -"Quiero quitarte los pantalones y abrirte los muslos. Quiero tocarte."

El pánico se apoderó de Sakura. El tipo prácticamente había logrado desnudarla y no se había dado cuenta, hasta qué ya lo que había hecho. Ella había querido darle un beso, lo admitía.

Pero ahora con los pantalones y las bragas alrededor de las rodillas, decidió que tenía que ponerle fin. Ella no podía tener sexo con un desconocido y especialmente no con uno tan temible como Sasuke.

-"Vete al infierno. Quítate de encima y deja mis pantalones."

Él negó con la cabeza y de un saltó se bajo de la cama. Él le sonrió mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Ella vio el deseo en su mirada y jadeó. Trato de bajarse la camisa una mano y con la otra, trato frenéticamente de subirse los pantalones. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Su cuerpo estaba completamente expuesto a su mirada.

Él le agarró los pantalones con ambas manos y tiró. Se los quito y los arrojó al suelo. Sorprendida y molesta, Sakura le miró fijamente. Sasuke volvió a cernirse sobre ella, pero no la toco. Solo unas pulgadas separaban sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos.

-"Abre las piernas para mí, sexy. Voy a tocarte. "su voz sonó áspera, ronca y profunda.

Ella cerró con fuerza los muslos y le empujo por el pecho. Su sexy voz la excitaba, pero no podía permitirle tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Tubo que recordarse que ella no se acostaba con extraños, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara o cómo sufría por su toque. Era una nueva especie. Una parte de él era animal. Si. Recuerda eso.

Le empujó de nuevo. Él ni siquiera se movió e incluso parecía que le divertía que ella tratara de moverle. Trató de ignorar esa mirada sexy y esos músculos. Ella deseaba acariciar centímetro de su asombroso cuerpo.

-"No vamos a tener sexo Sasuke." hizo una pausa. -"Dijiste que estoy ovulando, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad puedes oler eso? ¿En serio? "

Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza. -"Puedo olerlo. Es por eso que estoy tan excitado. Tu cuerpo en celo me pone muy caliente ¿No te sientes más excitada cuando estás ovulando?

Ella tragó saliva.

-"Nop. Me note el vientre un poco hinchado esta mañana, pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera habría pensado en eso, si no me lo hubieras dicho. "Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-"No voy a tener sexo contigo. No tengo sexo con extraños".

-"Abre las piernas y te haré cambiar de opinión."

Ella miró esos ojos hermosos, sabía cómo besar y le gustaba cómo él la tocaba. Nadie nunca la había tentado tanto. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a él como nunca lo había echo otro hombre. Todavía le dolían los pechos y su sexo palpitaba de deseo.

-"Abre las piernas", gruñó en voz baja.- "Estoy tratando de no babear por la necesidad de saborearte".

¿Él babea? Eso no es sexy. Si lo es. Centrate. Frunció el ceño y le empujó una vez más, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Sasuke se movió hacia el borde de la cama. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y se quedo durante unos segundos sobre su estómago. Cuando la miro fijamente entre los muslos, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta.

-"Ábrete para mí. Necesito probarte. Tu olor me golpea con tanta fuerza que hace que la polla me duela. Déjame lamerte, déjame sentir como te corres contra mi lengua. Quiero oírte gritar y saborear tu crema. "El ronroneó de repente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos gatunos miraron los de ella. - "Me encanta la crema." El se lamió los labios lentamente.

Su cuerpo palpitaba por el deseo. Maldita sea, ¡lucha! Su traidor cuerpo había respondido a la dureza de sus palabras. Las imágenes de él haciendo precisamente eso destellaron mente y su coño se humedeció. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y maldijo mentalmente. Había perdido esta batalla contra el deseo y sabía que no debería hacerlo.

-"No puedo creer esto. Esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Debo de haberme vuelto loca o algo así. Pero también te deseo."

Abrió las piernas y sus mejillas se acaloraron por la vergüenza. Ella solo le había dejado a un par de hombres hacerle eso y no lo disfruto. Se había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo, menos que estuviera borracha o que se lo pidiera alguien que realmente le importara. Ella no tenía sexo con extraños, pero tampoco se había visto nunca en esta situación.

Vio a Sasuke bajar la cabeza. Otro gruñido salió de su garganta y sintió un poco de miedo. Ella le agarro del pelo y tiro hasta que se encontró con su mirada.

-"No me muerdas. No vas a hacer eso, ¿verdad? Quiero estar segura de que estamos en la misma onda. Tienes que tener cuidado con esos dientes de vampiro. No bebes sangre ¿verdad? "

De pronto esbozó una sonrisa. -"Sé lo que estoy haciendo y no habrá dolor. No te voy a morder".

Ella le soltó la melena, abrió las piernas un poco más y trató de no ponerse tensa. Miró hacia abajo cuando la cama se movió y vio como Sasuke se bajaba totalmente de la cama arrodillaba junto a ella. La agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y la bajo hasta que su culo quedo en el borde del colchón, le agarró las rodillas y suavemente las empujo hasta los pies quedaron apoyados en el borde de la cama. Le separo las piernas y su coño quedo totalmente expuesto a su mirada, él ronroneo y ella miro hacia el techo mientras sus dedos

se agarraban el edredón.

-"No tienes pelo." Sonaba Sorprendido.

Volvió a preguntarse si realmente debería hacer esto.- "Me afeite. Puedes seguir adelante con esto o dejar que me vaya. No me puedo creer que este aceptando esto porque es

totalmente insa-"

Ella dejo de hablar cuando sintió su aliento en su sexo expuesto. Sasuke le separo los labios suavemente con los dedos. Otro fuerte ronroneo salió de él y su lengua caliente le lamió clítoris. Ella se agarro fuertemente a la ropa de cama cuando Sasuke empezó a lamerle con movimientos rápidos y largos. El placer fue instantáneo e intenso. La lengua de Sasuke lamió en el punto exacto y la envió cerca del éxtasis. Ella se tensó, arqueo la espalda. Quería cerrar las piernas para detener lo que estaba sintiendo pero sus hombros se lo impedían.

Sasuke le inmovilizo las caderas mientras la devoraba con rápidas y duras pasadas de su lengua. Un brutal clímax arraso su cuerpo y Sakura gritó. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido y duro que se había corrido. Su cuerpo se sacudió con las últimas oleadas del orgasmo y ella trató de calmar su respiración entrecortada. Escucho a Sasuke jadear y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su lengua en la apertura de su coño. Él gruñó y deslizo las manos bajo su culo, la levanto unos centímetros de la cama y la penetro con la lengua.

-"Oh Dios", gimió.

Él gruñó profundamente y movió la lengua dentro y fuera de su apertura. Se retiró por completo y ella se obligó a abrir los ojos. Sasuke se levanto y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mirada salvaje se quedo fija en su pecho, se inclino, cerro la boca sobre su pezón sensible y se amamanto frenéticamente. Ella gimió y su cuerpo comenzó a arder rápidamente por el deseo, su coño palpito.

Su polla gruesa y dura comenzó a presionar contra la entrada de su coño y ella se quedó sin aliento.

Él era increíblemente grueso y duro. Sasuke se tumbo sobre ella y con los brazos aguanto su peso, para no aplastarla. Con suaves y lentas embestidas empezó a penetrarla. A cada centímetro le permitía a su cuerpo que se adaptara a su tamaño. Ella enredo los dedos en su pelo. Experimento el placer y el dolor mientras se hundía lentamente en ella. Sintió pánico cuando él empujó aún más profundo.

-"¡Alto!"

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y su boca abandonó el pezón. Él la miro con deseo.-"No me hagas parar." Su voz era tan profunda y ronca que no parecía humana.-"Te necesito".

-"Eres demasiado grande." Ella tenía miedo.

-"Voy a girarnos ¿de acuerdo? Estarás encima y me tomaras tan profundamente como te sea posible. No quiero hacerte daño".

Cambio las posiciones, haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza. Sakura quedo a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Él la agarro de las caderas, para no penetrarla más profundo y esperó hasta ella apoyó las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Sasuke envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura, para sostenerla y deslizo la otra entre sus muslos. Sus dedos masajearon su clítoris. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre él un poco más. Su polla era muy gruesa y ella llevaba un largo tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales. Ella se levantó y placer de sentir su polla dentro, arranco un gemido de sus labios. Él le acaricio duramente el clítoris. Ella se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándolo cada vez mas profundo en cuerpo. La sensación de su polla estirándola era increíblemente placentera. Podía sentir cada pulgada de su eje duro dentro de ella y en combinación con lo que sus dedos le estaban haciendo en el clítoris, supo que se correría de nuevo.

Ella lo montó frenéticamente, tomando su polla un poco más profundo cada vez que bajaba las caderas. Los gemidos escaparon de su garganta y su cuerpo ardió. Sasuke gruñó. esta vez sus gruñidos en vez de aterrorizarla, aumentaron su pasión. Su cuerpo se tensó, se sacudió y gritó cuando ella llegó al clímax otra vez. Los músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su grueso eje mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Sasuke rugió cuando llegó a su clímax. Movió las caderas violentamente mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Ella se derrumbó sobre su amplio pecho. Los dos estaban sin aliento. Sasuke la agarro con una mano de la cadera y la otra la deslizo por su espalda. Él la obligo, sin hacerle daño, a levantar la cabeza para que le mirara. Él le sonrió, mostrándole los fuertes dientes. La mano en la cadera se deslizo hasta ahuecarle el culo suavemente.

-"Te voy a mantener para siempre."

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.- "¿Qué?"

-"Decidí que me quedare contigo para siempre. Eres mía. "

Él era bueno en eso de hacerla callar. Sakura lo miró fijamente y se quedo absolutamente muda.

¿Mantenerme? ¿Para siempre? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso cree que soy un animal de compañía? Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo entender sus palabras o qué significaban exactamente.

¿Soy suya? ¿Decidió? Ella ni siquiera podía pensar en sus salvajes declaraciones.

La sonrisa de Sasuke murió en sus labios y de pronto se tensó. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando él les dio la vuelta y lentamente retiró, su todavía dura polla, de su cuerpo. Él le una última mirada apasionada antes de rodar para salir de la cama.

-"Vienen a por ti, pero no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí. "

¿Quién viene a por mí? Sakura se sentó en la cama. Se miro la camisa que estaba enrollada por encima de sus pechos y miro su sujetador roto. Le miro a él. Sasuke se ponía rápidamente los pantalones y maldecía en voz baja todo el tiempo. Ella se quitó el sujetador y se bajó la camisa. Se bajo de la cama y observó cuidadosamente a Sasuke. Vio la rabia en su mirada cuando se volvió para mirarla.

-"Quédate dentro de esta habitación mientras yo los manejo. Nadie te llevará lejos. Ahora eres mía".

Con la boca abierta le vio ponerse la camisa mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Como un animal enjaulado. Como un león. Eso era lo que parecía.

¿Qué he hecho? Oh Si. Tuve sexo caliente con un hombre león. Y ahora él iba a herir a alguien para quedarse con ella. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones yacían en el suelo junto a sus zapatos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se los había quitado. Sasuke se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia fuera y gruñó.

-"Seis de mi pueblo se están acercando." Él soltó un bufido.- "Ellos piensan que sólo necesitaran a seis machos. Es insultante. No tardaré mucho, sexy. ¿Por qué no regresas a la habitación y me esperas? Preparare algo de comer algo antes de volver. Estas muy flaca y quiero darte de comer. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti para que quieras quedarte conmigo".

Sakura miró la lámpara, tenia que detenerle. Sasuke era un tipo grande y feroz. No quería que las nuevas especies que venían a salvarla, le hirieran o le mataran. Él lucharía contra para mantenerla en su dormitorio. Ella vio la solución a esta situación, encima de la mesita de noche. Volvió a mirarle a él, estaba de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana gruñía.

-"Luchare contra ellos. Voy a tratar de asustarlos al principio, pero no permitiré que te lleven Sakura. Voy hacer lo que sea necesario para impedirlo".

No quería que le mataran. Sakura se agachó y desenchufo la lámpara. Su mirada se quedó sobre Sasuke para asegurarse de que no se volvía. Agarró la lámpara con una mano temblorosa, vaciló y decidió que esto seria menos doloroso que una bala. No podía permitir que le mataran. Ella avanzó hacia adelante, pero él seguía centrado en lo que veía por ventana.

-"Idiotas". Él gruñó, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se agarro con ambas manos al borde de la ventana. La madera crujió.-"Quiero que te quedes dentro de esta habitación. Esto me llevara más de cinco minutos. Si no se van. Entonces yo-"

Sakura le golpeo con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La base de cristal se hizo añicos y Sasuke cayo al suelo. Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Oh, estoy jodida. No pegué lo suficientemente duro.

Podría haberle golpeado con más fuerza, pero tuvo miedo de lastimarle demasiado. La mira absolutamente desconcertado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero entonces los ojos se volvieron y se tambaleó, cayo de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Sakura lo miró con la lámpara todavía entre sus manos. Ella inmediatamente la tiró a un lado y se puso de rodillas al lado su cuerpo. Le comprobó el pulso. Su corazón latía fuerte y estable. Comprobó con los dedos el golpe en la cabeza. Pudo sentir un ligero chichón pero se sintió aliviada cuando no sangre. Su respiración era tranquila, ella se puso de pie. Estaba segura de que no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir antes de que despertase. Estaba bastante segura de que estaría súper enojado con ella por haberle dejado inconsciente.

-"Hijo de puta." Sus manos temblaban mientras rápidamente terminaba de vestirse. Se puso los zapatos. Y se guardo el sujetador en un bolsillo del pantalón. Se encamino hacia la puerta y le hecho un vistazo a Sasuke que permanecía tumbado en el suelo. Dio un paso más y una punzada de pesar la inundó. Tal vez debería quedarme y ¡No! ¿En qué coño estoy pensando? Él me quiere mantener a su lado para siempre y no nos conocemos. ¡Eso sería una locura! Ella huyó.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación y busco las escaleras con la mirada. Corrió hacia ellas. Sabia que Sasuke estaría realmente cabreado cuando despertara. Ella le había golpeado con propia lámpara y le había dejado inconsciente. Dudaba que entendiera que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no salía herido y tampoco quería quedarse para ver si podía razonar con él. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acerco a la puerta de la entrada. Ella abrió las puertas dobles y salio. Ella cerró las puertas detrás de ella y camino rápidamente hacia las vallas. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta ya que no quería dar explicaciones. Vio su camioneta de trabajo, cuatro Jeeps y el camión del catering aparcados al otro lado de la valla. Unos hombres de las nuevas especies ya habían entrado en el patio. Todos vestían uniformes negros con el emblema NSO en el pecho, llevaban armas de fuego y pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes.

Había visto a algunos de ellos cuando entro en la Reserva. Esos hombres vestidos con uniformes patrullaban el muro de nueve metros que protegía la reserva del exterior. Se detuvo cuando llego junto a ellos.

-"Hola." Sakura no los miró a la cara para evitar las miradas. -"Estoy bien". Ella caminó rápido hacia la puerta y paso junto a los hombres que estaban allí.

-"Sakura" Ted corrió hacia ella.- "¿Estás bien?"

Ella continúo avanzando y casi se estrelló contra un Oficial del NSO, dio un paso atrás.

-"Estoy bien, Ted. Me voy a casa. He tenido un día muy estresante, pero estoy muy bien. Hablamos y me dejó ir. Problema resuelto, "ella mintió.

Un hombre se puso delante de ella. -"¿Estás bien?"

Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz profunda y le identifico como Alec. Ella se detuvo y levantó la barbilla, para mirarle, no sorprendió de que también fuera parte felino. No sólo su nombre le delataba, también tenia características similares a Sasuke. Este hombre era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y aunque no era tan grande como Sasuke, seguía siendo enorme. Sus ojos de gato eran de un azul increíble y tenía los mismos pómulos y la misma nariz plana que Sasuke. Tenía el pelo castaño-rojizo y mechas rubias. Su color rojo no era tan hermoso como el de Sasuke.

-"Estoy bien. Creo que me voy a ir a casa y descansare. Ha sido un día... extraño. "

Inhaló y sus ojos se abrieron un poco.-"Voy a llevarte a nuestro centro médico. "

Sakura se puso tensa, alarmada porque él pudiera decir algo delante de su jefe. Supuso que podía oler a Sasuke en ella. Sabía que tenían el sentido del olfato muy agudo. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, esperando que él la entendiera.

-"No me hizo daño. No pasó nada".

-"¿Qué te hizo ese hijo de puta?" Ted la agarró del brazo e hizo que se girara para mirarlo. Ted era sólo cinco centímetros más alto que Sakura y estaba inusualmente pálido.- "¿Te tocado? ¿Te hizo daño? "

Ella le miro.- "Estoy bien. No pasó nada. Acabamos hablando, él entro en razón y me dijo que podía irme a casa. Es así de simple ", mintió.

Ted se relajo.- "Gracias a Dios. Iban a entrar a buscarte. Me imagine lo peor cuando el rugió y te oí gritar".

-"Fue aterrador." Ella se soltó de su agarre.- "Sólo quiero irme a casa. Ha sido un día duro y tengo migraña ", mintió de nuevo.

Ted asintió. -"Por supuesto. Te pagaré el día de hoy. Siento lo de las indicaciones y me alegro de que no te haya echo daño. "

-"Estoy muy bien", murmuró ella.

Ted dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa. -"Ha sido un día emocionante, ¿no? "

-"Sí". Ella se obligó a sonreír.- "Me voy de aquí. ¿Puedo llevarme la camioneta? "

Su jefe vaciló.- "La necesito. Dentro esta la comida".

-"Yo te llevare a tu casa," se ofreció suavemente Alec.- "Venga por aquí señorita Haruno. Mi Jeep esta justo aquí. "

Se acercó a la furgoneta para recuperar su bolso, en silencio rezo para que Sasuke no despertara antes de que ella escapara. Siguió a Alec a uno de los jeeps y se metió dentro. arranco inmediatamente el motor. La observo con atención. Ella decidió ser un poco honesta, ya que los minutos seguían corriendo y no sabía cuánto tiempo Sasuke permanecería inconsciente en el dormitorio.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Por favor, arranca el motor y sácame de aquí. "

Alec encendió el motor y gritó por encima del hombro.-"Desactiva este área ahora."

El Jeep se movió y Sakura se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.- "Vivo a unas cinco millas de aquí. Gracias por llevarme a casa. "

Él vaciló.-"Te voy a llevar primero a nuestro centro médico".

-"No. Sólo quiero irme a casa. "

Alec le frunció el ceño.- "Necesitas atención médica y después vamos a llamar a un psiquiatra. Tienes que hacer un informe con lo que Sasuke te ha hecho. Sera severamente castigado por dañarte."

Conmocionada, Sakura le miró boquiabierta.- "Él no me hizo daño y no quiero que le castiguen. No necesito un médico y estoy segura de que tampoco necesito a un psiquiatra. "

Él pisó el freno y se volvió hacia Sakura. Sus miradas se cruzaron. -"Le mentiste a Ted y a Marcy. Ellos son humanos y creyeron lo que dijiste. Yo no soy como ellos. Puedo oler a Sasuke en tu cuerpo. También puedo oler a sexo. Es evidente que te hizo daño y que te forzó sexualmente. Tienes que dejar que nuestros médicos te examinen, tienes que contar lo que pasó. Sera castigado por lo que te hizo." hizo una pausa.-"Sé que él te hizo daño."

El calor inundo sus mejillas mientras miraba a Alec.-"Estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Quiero irme a casa."

- "¿Qué pasó?"

- "Él no me hizo daño, pero tampoco quería dejarme ir. Quería mantenerme como si fuera su mascota o algo así. Estaba a punto de atacaros. Le golpee con una lámpara y cayo inconsciente. Tal vez deberías enviar a alguien para ver cómo esta, pero creo que estará bien. Traté de no hacerle daño. No quería que le disparasen. Tienes que sacarme de aquí porque estará muy cabreado cuando se despierte. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa. "

-"Hijo de puta" maldijo mientras soltaba el freno y pisaba el acelerador. El Jeep aumentó la velocidad.- "Deja que te lleve al médico".

Ella apretó los dientes.-"No me violo, no me ha forzado y el sexo fue consentido, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo llévame casa. Por favor .Sólo quiero olvidarme de este día. "

Alec asintió con la cabeza.- "Está bien." Él saco una radio del bolsillo de su chaleco.- "Soy Alec. Que todo el mundo tenga las pistolas con tranquilizantes preparadas. Si Sasuke intenta salir de su territorio, le ponéis un sedante en el culo. Corto y fuera" Guardo la radio de nuevo en su chaleco y volvió a mirarla.-"Estoy muy apenado. Nuestro departamento legal se pondrá en contacto contigo. "

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Firmaste los formularios cuando aceptaste el trabajo. Sabes que todo lo que pasa aquí es confidencial. Podrías enfrentarte a muchas demandas si hablas con la prensa. Nuestro departamento jurídico hará cualquier cosa para evitar eso. Te compensaran muy bien por todo. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer si te niegas a presentar cargos en su contra. "

Ella había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad. No podía hablar de nada de lo que viera o escuchara en la Reserva de las nuevas especies. Ella no podía demandarlos si se lesionaba, aunque ellos pagaban los gastos médicos. Ahora sabía por qué.

-"No voy hablar con la prensa."

Cinco minutos después, Alec estaciono el jeep frente a su casa y otros dos vehículos aparcaron detrás ellos. Ella sabía que los manifestantes habían atacado a las nuevas especies varias veces, por lo que no le extraño que los vehículos adicionales les hubieran seguido a su casa.

Echó un vistazo a su casa y trató de ocultar su vergüenza. La había heredado de su abuela. Estaba en mal estado y nunca había tenido suficiente dinero para arreglarla. La pintura porche se había desprendido en varios sitios y el cristal roto de una ventana tenía cinta adhesiva. Era una casa pequeña, solo tenia dos habitaciones y un baño, pero era suya. Se preguntó que pensarían de su casa las nuevas especies.

-"¿Seguro que no quieres ver a un médico o a un psiquiatra? Le castigaremos duramente si presentas una queja. Nuestra justicia es más dura que la vuestra. "

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.- "Él no me hizo daño, no quiero que lo castiguen y no necesito un médico. Yo sólo quiero olvidar esto. acuerdo?"

Alec la miro en silencio, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sakura se bajó del jeep y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y entró. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Alec observaba en silencio desde el vehículo negro. Ella cerró firmemente la puerta y pasó el cerrojo.

-"Hijo de puta". Suspiró. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y a la ducha.- "Nunca me imagine esto".

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mi vida es de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué no puede ser normal?

Sasuke gimió. Su cabeza palpitaba y no podía recordar por qué. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tendido sobre su costado encima de la alfombra. Él parpadeó cuando alguien puso una gran bolsa de plástico con hielo frente a su cara. Inhaló y suavemente gruñó. Eso hizo que la cabeza le doliera más.

Alec se puso en cuclillas, sin soltar la bolsa de hielo.-"Pon esto detrás de tu cabeza." Hablaba en voz baja.

Sasuke la agarró. Su mano temblaba un poco y puso el hielo donde más le dolía. Hizo una mueca y gruño. Su atención se fijo en Alec.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Alec respiro profundamente.- "Recordaras. Sólo quédate tranquilo cuando lo hagas. "

El hielo ayudo a reducir el dolor. Respiro profundamente y los olores de la habitación inundaron su nariz. ¡Sakura! Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Él gimió de nuevo, se dejó caer suelo y le mostró los dientes a Alec.

-"¿Cuál de tus hombres me golpeo?"

-"Lo hizo Sakura. Te golpeó con una lámpara."Alec se enderezo y se alejó.-"Ella esta segura y fuera de la Reserva."

La rabia se apoderó de Sasuke y gruñó.- "Tráela de vuelta. Ella es mía".

En respuesta, la otra especie se apoyó en la pared, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró.- "Ella te golpeo para poder salir, la lleve a su casa, pero se negó presentar cargos contra ti. Eres afortunado. Ella podría haberte encerrado en una maldita celda. Kakashi tendría que haber decidido si eres demasiado peligroso como para volver a salir algún día. Joder, no me hagas hablar. Seria una autentica pesadilla".

El dolor retrocedió más y Sasuke se sentó. Miró a Alec.- "Ella es mía".

Él olfateó el aire. -"Tuvisteis sexo". Su mirada parpadeó de Sasuke a la cama y viceversa. -"Pero no puedes quedarte con ella. Ella es humana y no es como nuestras mujeres. Sabes que no puedes reclamarla y obligarla a vivir contigo. "

-"Ella es pequeña. Quiero mantenerla aquí y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pensaba darle de comer y cuidarla".

-"Ella me dijo que la veías como a una especie de mascota. Yo pensé que había entendido mal la situación. Los seres humanos tienden a confundirse con nosotros, pero después oírte hablar... ella no es una mascota. "

-"Lo sé." Sasuke frunció el ceño, preocupado por haberle dado una impresión equivocada.-"¿Es por eso que se fue? ¿Por qué cree que yo la veo así? Le diré que es mi compañera mi mascota. "

-"Ella no es tuya, amigo." Alec se aparto de la pared.- "Ella quería irse. Acéptalo. Tú y yo no nos liamos con mujeres humanas. Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Ellas son muy frágiles, se asustan muy fácilmente y además, tú querías una compañera de especie. Una felina".

-"Ya no. Quiero a Sakura".

-"Es una lástima. No puedes tenerla. Siempre has dicho que odias lo suave que se han vuelto los de nuestra especie. Estas haciendo precisamente eso. Endurécete y enfréntate hechos. Las humanas nunca quieren a tipos como nosotros. Estamos muy en sintonía con nuestro lado animal. Solo nuestro aspecto nos hace algo humanos. "

La tristeza era un sentimiento que Sasuke detestaba, pero la sintió de todos modos. -"Ella no va a volver conmigo, ¿verdad? "

-"No," La mirada de Alec se suavizó, -"no lo hará."

-"Déjame".

-"Prefiero quedarme hasta que te recuperes del todo. Voy a hacer la cena. Nos tomaremos unos refrescos y hablaremos. Oí que unas pocas felinas han sido trasladadas a la Reserva. Tal vez una de sea tu compañera."

Imágenes de Sakura pasaron por la mente de Sasuke.-"Déjame. Necesito estar solo. "

-"Mañana llegaran las nuevas felinas. Te recogeré y te llevare al hotel para que puedas olerlas".

Sasuke se puso en pie y su mirada se desvió a la cama donde Sakura había estado. Su olor todavía era fuerte dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y tiro al suelo la bolsa de hielo. prefería sentir dolor. Se arrastró en la cama y se acostó donde ella había estado, inhalo su olor.

-"Sasuke te recogeré a las dos. "

-"No te molestes. Sólo tienes que irte. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. No quiero conocerlas."

Aspiró el olor de Sakura, quería memorizarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Escuchó como su amigo se marchaba. Cerró los ojos y su mano rozó suavemente el edredón. No podía recordar la última vez que sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas. Pero lo hicieron en este momento. La había perdido y nunca regresaría. Había conocido la paz con ella. La felicidad. Esperanza. Y ahora se había ido. Ella se había alejado de él… para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong> He estado recibiendo varios mensajes donde critican la forma en que pongo los nombres, o el que suba esta serie. Les queria preguntar a todas si estan de acuerdo con que la continue. Las quiero!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Laurann Dohner, de su serie New Species.. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias al apoyo de algunas chicas, aquí tienen la conti. **

_**Les aviso que no voy a cambiar NADA, que no haya cambiado hasta ahora. Sin más que anunciar, las quiero.**_

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

_¿Por qué no puedo olvidar a Sasuke? _Sakura estaba totalmente disgustada por la falta de control sobre sus pensamientos. Alineó el taco y golpeo la bola, esta golpeo la bola roja y entro en el agujero. La música se escuchaba de fondo. Alguien suspiro cerca de ella.

-"Tira ya, Saku. Sabes que me vas a patear el culo de todos modos. "

Volvió la cabeza para sonreír a su mejor, desde hacia mucho tiempo, amigo Tim. Los dos se conocían desde la escuela primaria y eran muy cercanos. Tim había querido más que amistad con ella en la escuela secundaria, pero Sakura no le había correspondido. Ahora, años más tarde, solo mantenían una cómoda y simple amistad y ambos estaban contentos.

-"Soy mejor que tú".ella le sonrió.

Era un hombre peculiar, pero tenía una sonrisa dulce y unos suaves ojos marrones.

Tim era el friki de las computadoras, porque ese era su trabajo. Llevaba un logotipo como programador de computadoras en la camiseta y en los pantalones de chándal. Trabajaba una casa que hacia los software para los juegos. Sus gafas llevaban unas pequeñas luces.

-"Puedo patearte el culo en los videojuegos."

-"Sí, puedes." Ella golpeo otra bola y la metió en el agujero de la esquina.- "Pero yo soy más inteligente y por eso estamos en el bar en lugar de en tu casa jugando a un videojuego. Quería ganarte".

Él se burló.- "No eres más inteligente. Yo soy un caballero".

Metió otra bola. -"Lástima que nunca quieras apostar dinero".

-"Gano dinero, pero no tanto." Rió-."Seguro que me ganarías en una hora los ahorros de toda mi vida. "

Sakura le guiñó un ojo. -"Sabes que necesito un nuevo techo".

La sonrisa de Tim se desvaneció mientras la miraba fijamente.- "¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? "

_¡Boba! _No debería haber dicho eso. Ella le conocía demasiado bien, pero su mente aún seguía distraída por el recuerdo de un par de ojos de gato del color negro. Y su cuerpo todavía podía sentir el calor de Sasuke. Había pensado en él unas cien veces al día, durante las casi cinco semanas que habían pasado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.-"Estaba bromeando."

Tim no se lo creía.- "No lo hacías. ¿Tienes goteras otra vez? Vamos, Saku. Deja que te ayude. Nosotros somos amigos. Diablos, somos prácticamente familia. Sé lo que quieres hacer no funciona. No pudiste ir a la universidad como yo porque tenías que cuidar de tu abuela y sé que sigues pagando sus deudas. Esa casa esta destrozada. Deja que te pague un nuevo. ¿Necesita otras reparaciones? Tengo dinero en el banco. "

Sakura metió la bola negra. Fin del juego. Ella frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo. "-Hemos tenido esta discusión antes y sabes que no aceptare tu dinero. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero no puedo aceptarlo".

-"Tu siempre ayudas a todo el mundo. Deja que yo te ayude esta vez. Eso es lo que los amigos y la familia hacen".

-"No quiero pelear."

Ella se alejó de la mesa de billar y se acerco a su mesa. Ella agarró su cerveza y le dio un sorbo. Se acabó su primera y última cerveza de la noche.

-"No estamos peleando. Estoy tratando de razonar contigo. Vivo con mi padre y no pago hipoteca. La casa esta pagada. Acabo de pagar los impuestos. Tengo bastante dinero. Deja que te ayude. ¿Te acuerdas cuando mi padre cayo enfermo y el hospital envió a esa enfermera de mierda para cuidarle? Tú te hiciste cargo de él. Buscaste a esta maravillosa mujer que se encarga ahora de él. Le cambiaste los pañales durante semanas y no me cobraste ni un centavo. Déjame ahora ayudarte".

-"Te diré algo," Sakura suspiró y se volvió hacia él,-"Puedes venir a cambiarme los pañales si alguna vez tengo una enfermedad cerebrovascular. Hasta entonces, no gastaras tu dinero en mí. Eso es diferente".

Tim se echó a reír.- "¡Por fin! Me estás dando luz verde para quitarte los pantalones. "

Sakura se rió y negó con la cabeza.- "Eres repugnante".

Él movió sus cejas.- "Hey, es la primera vez que me propones verte desnuda".

-"Eso no es cierto". Ella tiro su botella de cerveza vacía en la basura y cogió su bolso. Miro su reloj y vio que eran más de las once.- "No te olvides de que cuando teníamos diez años te dije de bañarnos desnudos. Te acobardaste. Tenías miedo de que una tortuga te la mordiera si te metías desnudo en el estanque. Podrías haberme visto desnuda".

-"Eso no cuenta. A esa edad pensaba que ver a una niña desnuda era asqueroso y además, las tetas no te habían crecido lo suficiente".

Ella se rió y agitó la mano.- "Tengo que irme. Mañana tenemos que atender un almuerzo en la iglesia y tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete para ayudar a prepararlo todo. Ashley

conoció a un tipo y se va a casar. Mañana es su almuerzo compromiso".

Tim se estremeció. -"¿Alguien quiere casarse con ella? ¿Se ha echo un trasplante de personalidad? Ella es la persona más molesta que he conocido nunca. Pobre tonto. "le dio un a su cerveza.

Sakura soltó un bufido.- "No. Ella sigue siendo una puta, pero de alguna manera ha conseguido convencer a este idiota para que se case con ella. Eso o hace unas mamadas increíbles."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y le lanzó un beso. Y oyó a Tim ahogarse con su cerveza, por su despedida y por sus comentarios, ella se echó a reír cuando salió del bar. Los veranos en el norte de California eran muy raros. Durante el día hacia mucho calor, pero cuando el sol se ocultaba refrescaba bastante. Sakura se dirigió a coche. Miró a su alrededor, le gustaba la tranquilidad de las noches. Había crecido en esta pequeña ciudad. Conocía a todo el mundo y su abuela siempre le había dado mucha libertad.

Sakura vivía aquí desde que tenía ocho años.

-"Hey," dijo un hombre. -"¿Eres Sakura Haruno?"

Ella ya había sacado las llaves de su coche. Ella se volvió para mirar al desconocido, era alto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga verde. Llevaba unas botas marrones. Él definitivamente no vivía en su pequeña ciudad.

Tenía el pelo castaño y corto y aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años. Al instante se alerto. Ella nunca confiaba los extraños, especialmente en los hombres.

-"¿Quién quiere saberlo?"

El hombre se detuvo y metió los pulgares en las trincheras de sus vaqueros.- "Soy Terry Briggs. Escuché que habías tenido un incidente con las nuevas especies que viven cerca aquí. "

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. ¿Qué habrá escuchado? ¿Quién es este tipo?- "No sé de qué me estás hablando" mintió. -"Buenas noches." se acerco un poco a su coche pero mantuvo la mirada en él.

-"No seas así", le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella.- "Hemos oído que tuviste un altercado con uno de esos animales y que puso sus patas sobre ti".

Sakura se tensó y sintió miedo. Él estaba a unos pocos metros de ella. Era más alto que ella, era un extraño y sintió que la estaba amenazando. Ella le miró a los ojos y no le gusto él hubiera invadido su espacio personal. No podía abrir la puerta de su coche a menos que ella se acercara más a él.

-"Mira", ella le miró primero las botas y luego su cara, -"Cowboy. No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Lo que habéis oído es mentira. Ahora déjame en paz".

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó su feo rostro.- "Ellos te lavaron el cerebro, ¿no es así? Esos animales suelen hacerlo. Lo han hecho antes. Tienes que venir con nosotros y te ayudaremos a pensar de nuevo. Nosotros le contaremos a la prensa lo que esos animales enfermos te hicieron. Eso le mostrara al mundo que no pueden vivir junto a la gente decente. Todos ellos deben morir".

Ella escucho su discurso. Era evidente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, pero la parte que más la alarmo fue cuando dijo "nosotros". Ella volvió la cabeza y vio como tres hombres salían del edificio donde habían estado escondidos y se dirigían hacia ella.

_Esto no es bueno. Mierda. _Miro al hombre más alto y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo. _Piensa._

_No entres en pánico._

-"Está bien. Ya me tienes. ¿Por qué no me sigues a mi casa y lo discutimos allí? "Ella podría alertar al Sheriff, si pudiera entrar en su coche y llamarle desde su móvil. Ella no tenía intención de llevarlos a su casa.

Él parpadeó y pareció un poco sorprendido.-"Iremos en mi camión".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenia que conseguir que bajara la guardia. Sería más fácil darle una sorpresa si pensaba que era una idiota.-"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa con mi coche? No puedo dejarlo aquí. Sam, el dueño, llamara a la grúa si lo dejo en el aparcamiento. Puedo conducir y tú puedes seguirme. "

Una mano la agarró del brazo.-"Tu auto es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Vas a ayudarnos a poner a todo el mundo en contra de esos animales. "

Sakura agarro fuerte las llaves de su coche para evitar que se le cayeran. No podría escapar de cuatro hombres. Ella rezó en silencio para que alguien saliera del bar y la ayudara, pero no fue así. Agarró el tirador de la puerta del coche.

-"No puedo dejar mi coche aquí. Estoy dispuesta a escucharos, pero no puedo darme el lujo de pagar la multa".

El tipo trató de apártala del vehículo, pero ella consiguió abrir la puerta un poco. El tipo le dio un tirón más fuerte. Ella se giró y supo que tendría que atacarle para poder liberarse su agarre.

Le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, con la punta de las llaves sobresaliendo entre sus dedos y un pisotón en el pie. Le clavo las uñas de la otra mano, justo debajo de su ojo. Él gritó y la soltó.

Sakura grito, le dio un empujón y echó a correr hacia el bar, sólo consiguió acercarse unos metros cuando otro la agarró del pelo.

Ella volvió a gritar por el dolor. El desconocido la estrelló contra la camioneta y el espejo lateral le golpeó en la mejilla, ocasionándole un gran dolor en ese lado de la cara y en el oído.

Le soltó el pelo y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella gritó de nuevo y le dio una patada cuando la levantó del suelo. Ella le dio un cabezazo en la cara. El tipo maldijo en voz alta y la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y gateo unos pocos pasos cuando dos de sus atacantes se interpusieron entre ella y el bar. Ella lucho contra el dolor que sentía en la cara y en la cabeza. Corrió hacia la carretera. Logro salir del estacionamiento y vio los faros de un coche que venia hacia ella. Sakura corrió hacia el vehículo pensando esos idiotas se marcharían en la dirección opuesta. Ella agitó los brazos y grito para llamar la atención del conductor. El vehículo comenzó a desacelerarse. Reconoció el vehículo. el viejo coche del Pastor Tomás. Se detuvo completamente a pocos metros de ella. El alivio la inundó. La mirada de Tomás se desvió hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados.

Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y vio a los cuatro hombres corriendo hacia ella. El que la había levantado tenía sangre en el labio. Y eso fue todo lo que vio antes de que la alcanzaran.

Sakura gritó, pateó y trató de golpearlos, pero uno de ellos la agarró por los brazos y otro por las piernas. Corrieron hacia el estacionamiento del bar. Thomas gritó su nombre. La alzaron en el aire y la arrojaron dentro del camión como si fuera un saco de patatas. La fuerza del impacto saco el aire de sus pulmones y el dolor que sintió en la cabeza cuando se golpeo contra el suelo de metal la dejo un poco aturdida. Ella se quedó sin aliento y cuando trató de incorporarse, dos hombres se tiraron encima de ella. Luchó y arañó a los hombres, pero ellos fácilmente la inmovilizaron. Las puertas traseras se cerraron y el motor del camión cobro vida.

El movimiento repentino y abrupto del camión dando marcha atrás hizo que los hombres se quitaran de encima de ella. Sakura se puso de lado. El camión freno y ella gateo hacia las puertas, con la esperanza de poder salir antes de que el conductor pisara el acelerador. Cuando llego hasta las puertas, el camión se puso en marcha de nuevo y ella se estrello contra el portón trasero. Unas manos la agarraron y dos cuerpos volvieron a colocarse encima de ella, inmovilizándola de nuevo.

Ella logró gritar.

La velocidad del camión aumento, pero aun a través del rugido del motor y de las pesadas respiraciones de sus captores, escucho el claxon detrás de ellos. El pastor Thomas estaba siguiendo el camión e intentaba alertar a los demás.

¡Bendícelo! Desafortunadamente hizo que el conductor del camión fuera aun más imprudente. El camión pasó a toda velocidad sobre unos baches y Sakura gimió en agonía cuando los

hombres botaron sobre ella y la aplastaron más contra el metal. Le dolían las costillas y la cabeza. Ella también luchó por respirar, ya que el peso de los dos hombres le comprimían pulmones. El pastor thomás seguía tocando el claxon detrás de ellos. Los hombres que la sujetaban maldijeron cuando el conductor se salió de la carretera, seguramente era un camino de hierba, pudo adivinarlo por la forma en la que la parte trasera del vehículo se deslizaba, provocando sacudidas muy violentas. El sonido de la bocina del coche del Pastor cada se hizo más débil.

Sus atacantes eran demasiado inteligentes, sabían que el coche del pastor no podría seguirlos si se salían de la carretera. Sakura casi se desmayó por el dolor. El camión comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta detenerse completamente.

Uno de los dos tipos de la cabina comenzó a maldecir. Los dos hombres que la sujetaban aliviaron un poco su control sobre ella. Sakura le dio un duro rodillazo a uno de ellos en el estómago. Al tipo le dieron unas horribles arcadas. El otro hombre trató de agarrarle el muslo y ella le clavo las uñas en la mano, el tipo grito. Sakura lucho para escapar de ellos, les puñetazos y patadas. Se las arregló para hacerles bastante daño y consiguió quitárselos de encima.

Se incorporó y se agarro al lateral del camión. Desesperada y aterrorizada, arrastro su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo desde la parte trasera del camión. Se puso de pie, pudo distinguir que estaba en el bosque, gracias a la luz de luna. Corrió hacia los arboles, pensaba esconderse allí. Sabía que esta seria su única oportunidad de escapar de esos hijos de puta

Apenas había llegado a los árboles cuando les escucho gritarle. Corrió más rápido, el pánico la motivó a ignorar el dolor en su costado. Alguien jadeaba pesadamente tras ella. Esquivó un gran árbol y deseo que el tipo que iba tras ella, no pudiera evitarlo. El hombre se abalanzo sobre ella y los dos cayeron al suelo. La intensidad del dolor que Sakura sintió le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-"¡Sasuke!" Alec gritó de nuevo.

Sasuke salió de su casa, se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo. Él miró a su amigo.- "¿Por que estas gritando a las dos de la mañana? Estaba durmiendo".

Alec parecía sombrío.- "Hace unos minutos hemos recibido la llamada del sheriff local. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda. "

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con ira.- "Sabes que no soporto a los humanos. Ve tú si quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué me molestas? "

Alec se mordió el labio.- "Tienes que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke se tensó. Alec solo le decía eso cuando sabia que lo que le iba a decir, le iba a cabrear. -"¿Por qué? ¿Están planeando atacarnos? ¿Debo vigilar la Zona Salvaje? ¿Han destrozado el muro? No pienso patrullar con la seguridad humana. Matare a los intrusos que entren aquí".

Alec vaciló. -"Han secuestrado a una mujer humana en la ciudad y hay un testigo. El tipo que lo vio persiguió al camión, pero lo perdió cuando se adentraron en el bosque. Él llamo sheriff.

En cuestión de minutos la policía llego y encontraron el camión, pero no a la mujer. Cuatro hombres la secuestraron y huyeron hacia el bosque. La policía tendría que esperar hasta se hiciera de día para hacer un seguimiento y temen por la vida de la mujer .El sheriff cree en nosotros. Unos pocos oficiales y yo vamos a ayudarlos. Pensé que te gustaría ir con nosotros. "

Sasuke odiaba la idea de que una mujer estuviera a merced de esos locos humanos.- "Siento lo de esa mujer, pero todavía no entiendo por qué has venido aquí. Estás perdiendo tiempo hablando conmigo. Deberías irte a buscarla. "

-"Para empeorar las cosas, el sheriff encontró en el camión documentos que identifican a estos tipos como miembros de un grupo extremista anti-Nueva Especie."Alec vaciló.-"Se

llevaron Sakura".

Sasuke se tenso.-"¿Mi Sakura?"

Alec asintió.- "Si. Tu Sakura. Creí que querrías ayudar a buscarla."Hizo una pausa. -"Pensé que podrías realizar un seguimiento por su olor. La encontraríamos más rápido."

La rabia se apodero de Sasuke y rugió. Esos hombres habían atacado a su Sakura. Sabía que esos grupos de gente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, mataban a los humanos que no pensaban como ellos. Su bello rostro apareció en su mente al instante. El pensar en lo que harían con ella le estaba volviendo loco.

Alec se estremeció. -"¿Supongo que vas a venir?"

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia su casa.- "Voy a coger un par de cosas ", gruñó en voz alta.- "No te vayas sin mí. Si le han echo daño a mi mujer, les destripare con propias manos. "

-"¡lo se!" Alec gritó.

Sasuke regreso unos minutos más tarde. Alec vio que Sasuke se había puesto los zapatos y miró su muslo. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el gran cuchillo que llevaba atado, simplemente se metió en el Jeep. Sasuke saltó al asiento del pasajero. Alec agitó un brazo en el aire para indicar a los dos vehículos que estaban detrás de ellos que le siguieran.

-"Si le han echo daño, los matare " gruño Sasuke.

Alec se mordió el labio.- "Recuerde, que no estaremos en la reserva. Podrías tener problemas con sus leyes. Ten en cuenta que su ley les golpeara con gran dureza por secuestrar una mujer. Quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes .¿No podrías simplemente mutilarlos un poco y dejarlos vivir?. Su ley no vería bien que les devolvamos a esos humanos en pedazos. Sasuke gruñó.- "Depende de si le han echo daño o no".

-"Me parece justo." Alec piso el acelerador.

El Sheriff Cooper, tenía el pelo blanco y estaba cerca de los cincuenta años. Se bajo de uno de los tres Jeeps. Alec le había dicho a Sasuke como se llamaba y le dijo que tenía que ser amable con él. Sasuke había gruñido. Él sólo quería encontrar a Sakura. A él le importaba todo lo demás un comino. Alec pesaba que los humanos estaban empezando a aceptarlos que por eso les habían pedido ayuda. Sasuke pensaba que lo habían hecho porque estaban desesperados. Sasuke observo a las otras tres especies. Alec, Brass y Rider iban vestidos con su uniforme. El sheriff solo miraba a Sasuke, tal vez, era porque no llevaba uniforme. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas y un jersey gris. Él se encontró con la mirada del sheriff y se dio cuenta de que el humano parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. Resistió el impulso de enseñarle los dientes. El hombre se acercó a ellos y le tendió mano a Alec.

-"Soy el Sheriff Greg Cooper y estos son mis agentes. Gracias por venir. Llegaste muy rápido y te lo agradezco profundamente. "

Alec se detuvo cerca del humano y le estrechó la mano.-"Soy Alec. Estos son mis hombres. "Él le soltó la mano. -"Brass, Rider y Sasuke. Estamos a su servicio, Sheriff Cooper. ¿Alguna novedad desde que nos llamó? "

El Sheriff Cooper negó con la cabeza.- "No. Aun no sé cómo ha sucedido esto. Conozco a Sakura Haruno desde que tenía sólo ocho años y no se quién querría hacerle daño. Es una buena chica. Nuestro pastor es el testigo y quien siguió a los secuestradores. Dice que esos hombres no son de esta zona. "

Alec asintió.- "Vamos a empezar a buscarla desde aquí. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Podemos rastrearla ya que somos dos gatos y dos caninos".

-"Insisto en ello", dijo el sheriff, los miro nerviosamente a todos.- "He visto un montón de cosas en mi vida y tengo un mal presentimiento. Cuando encontremos a Sakura, si es que todavía está viva, deseara ver una cara familiar. Tengo una ambulancia en estado de alerta por si la han violado. "hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.-"¿Dos gatos y dos caninos?"

Sasuke gruñó y todos los seres humanos en torno a él, le miraron y retrocedieron con miedo. Si alguno de los seres humanos había violado a su Sakura, le cortaría los dedos. Le arrancaría los brazos y les golpearía con sus propios miembros.

Alec le dio una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke. -"Sasuke y yo somos felinos. Brass y Rider son caninos".

-"Oh." El sheriff se quedo sin palabras.

Sasuke no podía contener su irritación. Alec quería ser cortés con los humanos pero él sólo quería escuchar lo que le pudiera ayudar a rastrear a Sakura. Odiaba perder el tiempo.

Levantó el labio y mostró los colmillos a Alec. Dando una advertencia a los suyos. Un jadeo de los seres humanos le hizo mirar al Sheriff Cooper, este dio un paso hacia atrás y le la boca.

-"Son…"

-"Dientes", reconoció Alec.- "No te preocupes por Sasuke. Esta muy enfadado porque se llevaron a la mujer y quiere ir a buscarla. "

El sheriff finalmente miró a Alec.- "Envié a uno de mis hombreas a su coche para que trajeran algo con su olor. Se que los perros necesitan el olor de la víctima para rastrearla. Mi agente volverá en cualquier momento. Tiene su chaqueta. "

Alec señaló a Sasuke.-"Eso no será necesario. Los dos la conocemos. Ella hizo un trabajo de catering en la Reserva. Sasuke y ella se hicieron amigos. Es por eso que está aquí. Él paso más tiempo con ella que yo. Él conoce su olor y le será muy fácil seguirlo."

El sheriff lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Sasuke.-"Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno. Sabes lo que esos muchachos querrán hacerle a una chica bonita. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los secuestradores tengan tiempo de hacerle daño. "

-"Voy tras ella," gruñó Sasuke, no perdería más tiempo charlando cuando Sakura lo necesitaba. -"Me voy a buscarla. "Se dirigió hacia el bosque.

-"Maldita sea, él puede moverse rápido." El sheriff sonaba asombrado.- "No seré capaz de mantenerle el ritmo. Ve con él y encontrad a Sakura. Os llevan una hora de ventaja."

Alec rugió. -"Espera Sasuke. Estoy justo detrás ti".

La vista de Sasuke se ajusto a la oscuridad y siguió las huellas que habían dejado los neumáticos del camión. Sabía que Rider y Brass le seguían de cerca. Ellos probablemente tenían órdenes de asegurarse de que no masacraba a los machos humanos cuando los encontrara. Dos especies no podrían evitar que eso sucediera, si le había hecho algo malo a Sakura. debería haber traído una docena de hombres con ellos, si ésa era su intención.

Sasuke encontró el camión y olió a Sakura en el interior de la parte trasera. Salto dentro y descubrió sangre. Se agachó, la olió y sólo se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que era la suya. Cerró los ojos e inhalo. Memorizo el hedor de los hombres. Se puso en pie y saltó fuera del camión.

Alec y los otros dos oficiales de seguridad observaban a Sasuke y esperaban su evaluación.

-"Dos de ellos la tenían en la parte de atrás del camión. Hay sangre, pero no es de ella."

Alec asintió. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta abierta del conductor. Se detuvo y olfateó, miro el espejo del lateral roto. Él gruñó y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Alec se acerco e inhalo.- "Sangre".

-"Suya". Sasuke tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.- "Su sangre está en este espejo roto. Voy a matarlos por esto. "

Brass se aclaró la garganta.- "Ella echó a correr, pero ellos la siguieron. "Se dirigió hacia los árboles del bosque.

Sasuke se movió también. Los cuatro olieron el área y estudiaron las huellas en el suelo. La pequeñas huellas eran más difíciles de detectar por la noche.- "Son recientes."

-"Eso es lo que el sheriff dijo.", Confirmó el Alec.-"Nos llevan una hora de ventaja. ¿Crees que estamos lejos de ellos? "Él miró las pisadas de la hembra. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke.-

"¿Esta en buena forma física? ¿Crees que podría escapar de sus atacantes? "

-"No," gruñó Sasuke. -"Ella es pequeña y no puede luchar contra cuatro hombres. "

-"Será mejor que los encontremos rápido", gruñó Brass.

Los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo. Se detuvieron donde volvieron a capturar a Sakura. Sasuke volvió a rugir cuando descubrió más sangre de Sakura.

-"Tranquilo" gruñó Alec en voz baja.-"Nuestras partes animales están rastreando a los seres humanos. Controla tus instintos mientras los cazamos. No son ciervos. Ten eso en cuenta."

Rider gruñó, se agachó y examino las hojas en el suelo.- "Un hombre la esta llevando. Sus huellas son más profundas aquí".

-"Le matare cuando le alcance", prometió Sasuke.

-"Vamos."

Sakura se despertó y maldijo en voz baja. Le dolía el hombro, el brazo, la espalda y la cabeza. Dejo de pensar en las partes del cuerpo que le dolían y trató de concentrarse en las que

no. Lo único que no le dolía eran los pies y el culo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbada de lado, a pocos metros de una hoguera. Volvió la cabeza y al instante se arrepintió. cuatro hombres estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol y estaban mirándola. A uno de ellos, Terry, al que le había dado el cabezazo, le sangraba la nariz y tenía sangre seca en barbilla y en la camisa. Otro tenia las marcas de sus uñas en el brazo. Los cuatro parecían estar ilesos. Ella apartó la mirada de ellos y echó un vistazo a los árboles que los rodeaban.

Ella estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo mover los brazos. Los tenía atados a su espalda. Ella miró a los hombres.

-"Te ate las muñecas con mi cinturón de cuero, pequeño demonio. Quédate abajo. "dijo bastante enojado uno de los hombres.- "Sigo pensando que deberíamos matarla. Mira toda mierda que nos ha causado. Me rompió la nariz de una patada en la cara."

Sakura no lo recordaba, pero ocultó una sonrisa, feliz de haberlo echo.

-"Tengo dos dientes flojos. Me golpeo con la cabeza en la boca ", dijo Terry y gruñó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.- "Debería golpearte el culo con el cinturón. "

-"Deja de lloriquear" dijo el tipo al que había arañado. "Necesitamos su ayuda. Sabes lo que nos dijo el informante que tenemos dentro de las tierras de esos animales. Uno de esos

animales la agarró y se la llevó. Necesitamos que hable para que todos apoyen nuestra causa. "

-"Esa perra no lo hará." dijo paul.

-"No nos ayudara. Me rompió la nariz. Ella es una animal. ¿Acaso se ha portado como una dama? Por supuesto que no. Luchó como si fuera una de esos animales. Ahora estamos atrapados en el bosque y sin camión. Estoy bastante seguro de que el tipo que nos seguía fue a buscar ayuda. Él tiene la matrícula del camión. Probablemente la mitad del estado buscándonos porque ella no pudo ser razonable. "dijo Ned

-"Deberíamos haberle esperado, Paul." Terry le frunció el ceño al tipo con arañazos en el brazo. -"Nos ordeno que esperáramos hasta que llegara. Tú pensaste que sería bastante atraparla. Dijiste que sería como comerse un pastel. El jefe llegara en unos pocos días y nos pateara el culo a todos. Sabes que el jefe tiene grandes planes para ella. Dijo que solo necesitaba hablar con ella. Ahora todo se fue a la mierda. "


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, ni nunca lo serán. La historia es de la increible Laurann Dohner, de su serie New Species.. Yo solo la adapto para compartirla con todos ustedes. Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias al apoyo de algunas chicas, aquí tienen la conti. **

_**Les aviso que no voy a cambiar NADA, que no haya cambiado hasta ahora. Sin más que anunciar, las quiero.**_

**Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Paul maldijo.-"Podemos arreglar esto. Nos llevara más tiempo pero conseguiremos convencerla para que hable".

-"No tenemos tiempo" dijo Terry. -"Nuestro jefe nos pateara el culo por este desastre".

Paul miró a Sakura. -"Solo tenías que venir con nosotros. Somos humanos, maldita sea. Somos como tu. ¿Qué te hizo ese animal? ¿Te violo? ¿Te mordió? ¿Trató de convertirte en uno ellos? ¡Di la verdad ahora mismo! "

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Él fue un caballero. Me trajo té y me preguntó por mi día en el trabajo "ella mintió.-"No me empujo en la parte trasera de un camión, ni me aplasto casi asfixiarme, ni me arrastro al bosque y tampoco me ato las manos a la espalda. De hecho, fue inteligente y educado. "

Esperaba no ir al infierno por no decir toda la verdad. Sasuke era inteligente, eso era cierto, pero eso de amable...

-"Ellos son animales." Terry la miró. -"¿Estas dando la cara por ellos? "

-"¿Ellos son los animales? Ellos no me secuestraron ".Ella resopló con fuerza y entornó los ojos.

-"¡Perra!" le gritó Ned mientras se ponía de pie.- "Me rompiste la nariz. Te voy a demostrar qué tipo de animal puedo llegar a ser. "

Paul lo agarró el brazo. -"Siéntate".

-"Ella está pidiéndolo a gritos", se quejó Ned pero se sentó.

Terry suspiró. -"Ella no lo hará. Deberíamos deshacernos de ella y decirle a nuestro jefe que murió accidentalmente cuando trato de escapar".

-"Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes del médico. No podemos matarla o ya sabes lo que él nos hará." dijo Paul mientras miraba a sus hombres.- "Confía en mí. Es un hombre al que no quiero defraudar. Él nos ordeno que grabáramos su declaración, después de eso, planea usarla en uno de sus experimentos. Nuestro informante cree que ese animal tuvo sexo con Él escuchó una conversación entre Kakashi Hatake y uno de los animales de seguridad. Me dijo que querían que la viera un médico y que ella se negó a presentar cargos por violación. Ese animal la violo."

Sakura los escucho en estado de shock. Alguien cercano a Kakashi Hatake había filtrado la información a un grupo de manifestantes. Ella no le conocía personalmente, pero le había visto en la televisión. Era el líder de su pueblo y tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones por ellos. Alguien obviamente, le estaba espiando a él y filtraba sus conversaciones. Peor aún, habían filtrado lo que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke.

_Esto no es bueno._

Cuatro pares de ojos la observaban. Sakura les devolvió la mirada. Supuso que la única manera de salir de este lío, era convencerlos de que esa información era errónea. Sólo podía esperar que no la mataran.

-"No sé con quién has hablado, pero esa información es una mierda. Eso nunca pasó "mintió. -"Deberías cambiar de informante. Tal vez deberías escribir un libro de ciencia ficción, que parece que tienes imaginación para estas cosas. ¿Tu informante es un periodista de chismes? ¿No te contó que también me atacaron los alienígenas? "se burlo

-"¿Se tiro a uno de esos animales?" pregunto Terry un poco aturdido, la miraba como si fuera algo repugnante. -"¿Se acostó con un animal? "

Ella cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y los abrió.- "Escucha vaquero. ¿Me escuchaste antes? Eso es mentira. "

-"Nos dijo que ese animal tuvo sexo contigo "confirmó Paul.-"Él escuchó la conversación entre el jefe de los animales y su perro de seguridad".

-"Creo que su jefe de seguridad es un gato." replico Ned.

-"¿Acaso importa? ¿Perro? ¿Gato? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? "

Terry soltó un bufido.-"Son animales que caminan sobre dos piernas y que piensan que son tan buenos como nosotros, pero no lo son. Solo son ratas con cerebro. Estoy harto de ellos. Están contaminando nuestro país y a nuestras mujeres. Tenemos que detenerlos".

Ned miró a Sakura. -"Tal vez él te lavo el cerebro. Sabemos que es posible. "Se inclinó, mirándola fijamente.- "¿Por eso estás protegiendo a ese animal? ¿Te torturo hasta la sumisión? Tal vez él te mordió para convertirte en uno de ellos. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Estás infectada? ¿Ha comenzado a crecerte una cola o pelo por el cuerpo? "

Que estos idiotas la hubieran secuestrado, le avergonzaba.- "¿Por qué no vienes aquí y echas un vistazo?"Ella quería pegarle una patada a ese hijo de puta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Sakura se puso tensa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pego una fuerte patada en la espinilla. El hombre gritó, dio un salto atrás y cayó culo.

-"¡Perra!", Gritó.

-"¡Idiota!", gritó Sakura.

-"Basta ya" exigió Paul.- "Mantente alejado de ella. Le han lavado el cerebro. Él médico se encargara de ella. "

-"Es una suerte que esos animales no puedan dejarte embarazada o de lo contrario podrías tener una camada de cachorros. "dijo el hombre ileso mientras la miraba. -"¿Crees que, fuera posible, pariría como una perra de verdad? Mi perra tuvo seis cachorros. "

-"Cállate, Mark." Paul le lanzó una mirada. -"Todo el mundo sabe que son estériles. Es una bendición que no puedan tener hijos. Ellos probablemente se reproducirían como los animales, tendrían camadas. Vamos a dormir, a descansar y por la mañana la llevaremos a la casa. El médico llegará a la ciudad pasado mañana. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para conseguir su declaración y enviarla a la prensa. "

Ned se puso de pie y miró a Sakura.- "Dos días con ella es mucho tiempo. A ella le encanta follar con animales .Le mostrare como es el sexo con un verdadero hombre". Él comenzó desabrocharse los pantalones.

-"No" ordenó Paul. -"Eso no le gustara al médico. Conozco sus experimentos y te castrara si estropeas sus planes. "

-"Ella ha follado con un animal. Solo voy a joderla. No la matare. "Ned se abrió los pantalones y se los bajo.

El terror se apoderó de Sakura. Mark, el chico herido, se levantó rápidamente.- "Nosotros no desobedeceremos la orden del medico. Súbete los pantalones maldita sea. No quiero volver

a ver tu polla de nuevo. "

-"Mark tiene razón." Paul se coloco entre Ned y Sakura.- "El médico te matara si la violas. Él es el que firma los cheques. Busca a una prostituta si quieres follar o date un paseo en bosque y te echas una paja".

-"Esta perra me rompió la nariz y tiene que pagar por eso".

-"Te entiendo." Paul bajó la voz.-"También estoy enojado." Levantó el brazo.- "No puedo explicarle a mi esposa cómo diablos me hice esto. Ella no es estúpida. Son marcas de uñas.

Ella pensara que la he engañado. Eso me molesta, pero el médico me asusta más. No puedes violarla."

Mark volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sakura, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Se volvió hacia ella.

-"No vamos a violarla, pero conseguiremos esa declaración. "Volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Paul. -"¿Tienes la cámara de vídeo? Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo no estoy cansado y ya tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo. "

-"Tengo el móvil." Paul le miro confundido mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-"Pero ella no hablara contra ellos. Ya la oíste. De alguna manera esos animales le han lavado el cerebro. "

Ned se subió los pantalones y se cerró la cremallera. -"Ese animal la infectado. Ellos transmiten enfermedades. Por eso la quiere el médico. Quiere reunir las pruebas de que la han

convertido en una de ellos. Cuando lo haga público, todo el mundo entrara en pánico y querrán verlos muertos.. "

-"¿En qué estas pensando Mark?" Paul dio un paso más cerca de Sakura antes de mirar al otro tipo.

-"No podemos hacerle daño. El médico la quiere sana. Él dice que ganara mucho dinero con ella. . Sabes que económicamente están mal ".La sonrisa de Mark se amplió mientras la miraba. -"Hay muchas cosas que se le puede hacer a una mujer sin causarle daños internos. Conseguiremos que hable, sin enfadar a nuestro jefe. "

Sakura gimió, sabia que lo él había planeado seria horrible para ella. Luchó contra la sujeción de sus muñecas, pero no pudo soltarse. Mark se puso de rodillas junto a ella, la empujo sobre su espalda.

Ella gritó de miedo. Se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

-"No le marques la cara," ordenó Paul.-"Si le ganas, hazlo por debajo del cuello. "

-"No hagas esto", le rogó Sakura. -"No presentare cargos contra vosotros. Diré que fue la broma de unos amigos o algo así. Deja que me vaya. "

Mark le arranco la camisa por la mitad. Y ella jadeo por el shock.

-"Sigo diciendo que deberíamos violarla", se quejó Ned y se acerco a ellos. -"Ella tiene unas buenas tetas".

-"Cállate," escupió Marck.- "Me gusta trabajar en silencio". Él saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Le corto la parte delantera del sujetador y los tirantes de los hombros. un tirón se lo quito y lo arrojó al fuego. Las lágrimas cegaron a Sakura, grito y cuando trato de apartarse. Marck se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y con una mano la agarro del cuello. Ella no podía respirar.

-"No grites", le dijo entre dientes en ella.- "Cállate. Ahora le dirás a Paul que ese animal te violó, te mordió y cualquier otra cosa que sirva para horrorizar al público".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, sólo quería respirar.

-"Ella esta de acuerdo." Paul se echó a reír.-"Apártate para que pueda grabarlo. "

Aflojo el agarre sobre su cuello, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar. -"No la creo. "Le pellizco brutalmente un pezón. Ella grito por el dolor. Él se echó a reír.- "Esto es divertido".

Deslizó una mano hasta su estómago y la levanto.

Sakura comenzó a sollozar. El pezón le palpitaba de dolor, era como si se lo hubiera arrancado. De repente su mano le golpeo fuertemente en el vientre y ella gimió.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Ned se acercó. -"Déjame hacerle un poco de daño. Ella me rompió la maldita nariz".

El hombre encima de ella apoyo todo su peso en su estómago, hasta hacerle daño. La fulminó con la mirada mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones vaqueros.

-"Quítaselos. Si piensas que tienes las tetas sensibles espera a ver lo que te haré en el coño. No puedo esperar a quitarte las bragas. No te violaremos, pero estoy seguro de que médico no le molestara que tengas unos cuantos hematomas. Es tu interior lo que le interesa"

Sakura intentó gritar cuando empezaron a quitarle los zapatos y los pantalones vaqueros, pero Mark se inclinó hacia delante y le puso una mano en la nariz y la boca. No podía respirar.

-"Ya está. ", Se rió Ned.- "Ella lleva un tanga azul. Ella es una puta. Lo sabía. Ella probablemente le rogó a ese animal que se la follara." hizo una pausa.-"Creo que al médico no le importara si me la tiro por el culo ¿verdad? "

-"Cállate, imbécil. No la violaremos. Estará histérica cuando termine con ella. Cuando la vean en el video pensarán que esta traumatizada por culpa de ese bastardo".

Marcos le soltó la boca para que pudiera respirar y se sentó sobre sus caderas de nuevo. Él le pellizcó duramente el otro pezón y lo retorció.

Sakura grito de dolor y Marck se rio.

…

La frustración se apoderó de Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, olio el suelo y trató de recoger el hedor de su enemigo. Los hombres habían llegado a una zona rocosa y

Sasuke había perdido el rastro. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escudriñaba el área buscando las huellas.

-"Buscad", ordenó a las otras especies. -"Encontrarla".

-"Cálmate Sasuke", dijo Alec.- "Estás un poco salvaje. "

Sasuke alzo la cabeza para mirar a Alec.-"Tienen a mi Sakura".

-"Te entiendo" Alec continuo buscando el rastro.

Sasuke dudaba que alguien entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo. La había perdido y había ocupado todos sus pensamientos. Su olor había desaparecido de su cama y eso le había destrozado. No encontrarla era, inaceptable.

-"Aquí", dijo Rider. -"Encontré un rastro."

Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto, olfateó el área y recogió el leve olor a sudor humano. Uno de los hombres se había apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Se movió hacia adelante y escudriñó la oscuridad.

-"Síguelo" le instó Alec. -"No lo pierdas de vista".

-"Le voy a matar" juró Sasuke.

-"Es por eso que estaremos cerca. Estás tan agitado por llegar hasta ella que los mataras."Alec se mantuvo detrás de él. -"Piensa antes de actuar."

-"Haré todo lo posible por salvarla."

-"Eso es lo que tememos", suspiró Rider. -"También queremos rescatarla, pero tienes que ser razonable. "

-"Déjalo en paz", gruñó Brass. -"Entiendo lo que es querer proteger a una mujer. Estoy muy cerca de Alice. Ellas no son tan fuertes como nuestras mujeres y Sakura no es capaz de defenderse. Por eso vine. Harley y Moon querían venir también, pero sabíamos que la policía humana no se sentiría cómoda con tantos de nosotros. Si estos hombres han dañado mujer de Val. Se merecen morir".

Sasuke gruñó de acuerdo.

-"Genial. Realmente has sido muy útil, Brass. "Alec le lanzó una mirada.

Brass se encogió de hombros.- "Es la verdad".

Un grito agudo procedente del este, rasgó el aire. Sasuke respondió a la llamada dolorosa de su mujer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y corrió a buscarla.

-"Ella dirá lo que te de la gana Paul. ¿Ves? ", Se rió Mark.- "Todo esto es muy convincente"

Un fuerte rugido rompió el silencio de la noche. Sakura lo reconoció. Sasuke estaba allí. Sakura miró al idiota que la inmovilizaba. Él frenéticamente giró la cabeza hacia el bosque.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Ned se acercó más al fuego y miro hacia el bosque.

-"No lo sé", susurró Terry. -"Pero esta cerca".

-"¿Eso fue un león?" susurró Ned. -"¿Hay leones en el norte de California? "

-"No lo sé", susurró Marck.- "Sé que hay pumas y gatos montes en las zonas montañosas. "Le soltó el pezón y deslizo la mano a su espalda.- "Está cerca. Seguramente nos atacara. Le habrá atraído los gritos. "Él sacó una pistola de la cintura de su pantalón.

-"Eso no sonaba como un puma." dijo Terry mientras sacaba una pistola de su bota.-"Sea lo que sea, está cerca."

Sakura lleno sus pulmones de aire y gritó. Quería que Sasuke la encontrara y pensó que sería más fácil si ella ayudaba.

-"Haz que se calle." dijo con pánico Ned.

Marck le tapo la boca y la fulminó con la mirada.-"Hazlo otra vez y te asfixiare hasta que pierdas el conocimiento. "

Ned y Terry se alejaron de Sakura y su alivio fue instantáneo. Ellos se posicionaron alrededor del fuego, de frente al bosque. El corazón de Sakura latía con la esperanza de que Sasuke salvara.

_¿Cómo sabe que estoy en problemas? ¿Por qué vino a mi? ¿Importa? Por supuesto que no. Ya está aquí._

O era Sasuke u otro de las nuevas especies, que rugía como él. Un aullido rompió el silencio, Mark se sobresalto. Ned maldijo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro lado del bosque y levanto el arma.-"Mierda".

Mark le miró aterrado.-"¿Eso fue un lobo?"

-"Un lobo y un león", Terry susurró una maldición.

-"Mierda. No son realmente animales. Son ellos. Los malditos animales de dos patas".

Otro aullido rompió la noche y se unió a otro .Sakura intentó apartarse de la mano que le cubría la boca, pero él la agarró del cuello y le apretó. Él la miró.

-"Te mueves un centímetro y te estrangulo. No grites. "Ella le creyó. Parecía aterrorizado. Le soltó la garganta y le dio una mirada de advertencia.-"No te muevas o te mato. ¿Entiendes? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Había oído decir que el médico para el que trabajaban la quería con vida, pero a causa del miedo, no podía pensar con claridad.

Su mirada se desplazó a las armas que los hombres tenían. Ned y Paul también habían sacado sus armas. Estaba preocupada por Sasuke. O, si no era él, por la otra nueva especie estaba aproximándose a ella.

-"Escúchame" Mark gritó.-"Matare a la perra si te acercas".

Ned se acerco al fuego.- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Terry sostenía su pistola y miraba al bosque. -"Esperaremos hasta que amanezca. Ellos están aprovechando la oscuridad. Mientras mantengamos una pistola sobre ella, no se atreverán a atacar. Obviamente ellos la quieren. Mantendremos el fuego para mantenerlos lejos".

-"Tal vez deberíamos ponerle la ropa de nuevo" susurró Ned.

-"Yo no me muevo." Mark negó con la cabeza.-"Me importa un comino si les molesta que ella este en ropa interior. Le volare los sesos si se acercan a nosotros".

-"Podríamos luchar contra ellos." Terry tenía una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, lentamente giraba para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre los bosques. -"Uno de nosotros podría hacerle daño a ella, le obligaríamos a salir de su escondite, tenemos ventaja. Ellos sólo son tres y nosotros cuatro. Podemos luchar contra esos animales".

-"¿Cómo sabes que sólo hay tres?" susurró Ned- "Podría haber decenas de ellos mirándonos. Podríamos estar rodeados".

-"Escuché dos aullidos de lobo y el rugido de uno.", Dijo Paul.- "Estoy de acuerdo con Terry. Son tres. Mi conjetura es que se están acercando a nosotros desde distintas posiciones. Los animales utilizan esa táctica para cazar. Rodean a la presa desde distintas posiciones, así no se disparan los unos a los otros. "

-"¿Llevan armas?", Se quejó Ned.- "Nadie me dijo eso".

-"Joder, si" asintió Terry. -"Les vi en la manifestación que hicimos hace unos meses en el Homeland. Los francotiradores se alinearon a lo largo de la pared para proteger las puertas nosotros. "

Sakura sabía con certeza que los burros que la habían secuestrado dispararían a las nuevas especies.

¿Sabrían ellos que estos imbéciles estaban armados? Los miro nerviosamente y respiro profundamente. No la matarían y esa era la única ventaja que tenia para advertir a las nuevas especies de que estaban armados.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el campamento cuando el olor del miedo de Sakura llenó sus fosas nasales. La necesidad que sintió de protegerla, de ayudarla, se hizo tan insoportable, que impidió pensar correctamente. Algo pesado choco sobre su espalda y cayo de rodillas. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, uno alrededor de su garganta y el otro alrededor de su pecho. Él agarró ambos brazos, pero las palabras que Alec le susurro al oído, le detuvieron.

-"Morirá antes de que puedas llegar hasta ella. Tranquilízate" susurro Alec.- "Piensa amigo mío." El brazo en torno a su garganta, alivio su agarre.-"Respira profundamente, lucha contra tus instintos y confía en mí. "

Sasuke respiro por la boca, sabía que lo que Alec decía, tenía sentido.- "Los humanos la mataran. Tengo que llegar a ella. "Mantuvo la voz baja para evitar que ellos le escucharan.

-"Tenemos que llegar primero a ellos. Te entiendo y puedo sentir tu furia. Lo huelo. Quieres salvarla y yo también, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien. Mira. ¿Ves el fuego? ¿Ves la pistola que tiene el hombre que esta sentado encima de ella? Él le disparara si nos acercamos a ellos".

Sasuke miro a Sakura. La habían desnudado, su pálida piel estaba expuesta al frío de la noche y a la vista de los hombres que la habían secuestrado.

Todo su cuerpo tembló por la asesina que se apoderó de él.

-"Lo sé", dijo suavemente Alec.- "Puedo oler cómo deseas arrancarles el corazón. La mataran. ¿Puedes controlarte? "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí"dijo con voz áspera.

Alec le soltó y se levanto. El aullido de Rider sonó al otro lado del bosque. Él estaba en su posición.

Le resulto más fácil pensar, ahora que sabía que los seres humanos estaban rodeados. Los otros machos les atacarían desde la otra dirección, para llamar su atención. Él sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para rescatar a Sakura. Tenia que protegerla de esos a hombres.

Alec se puso en cuclillas a su lado.- "Te dejare que ataques al macho que esta sobre ella. Usa tu cuchillo. Hazlo cuando abramos fuego sobre ellos. Estará más segura mientras este tumbada en el suelo, Sasuke. Sacala de ahí cuando veas la oportunidad y no te acerques a la luz. Te dispararán. No podrás ayudarla si estas muerto. Eres un gran hijo de puta, pero media docena de agujeros, te mataran. ¿Me entiendes? "

-"Sí." Sin embargo, no era lo que quería hacer.

-"Prepárate y espera".

Sasuke se puso de pie y cogió el cuchillo que llevaba atado en el muslo. Miro fijamente al hombre que estaba ahorcajadas en las caderas de Sakura, la rabia hervía en su interior.

-"Ve a por ella cuando ataquemos. Llévatela. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos".

-"Los quiero muertos. Quiero matarlos".

-"Ella, Sasuke. Concéntrate en ella. Llévatela de allí en cuanto los humanos estén en el suelo, no antes. No podrás ayudarla si estás muerto. Recuérdelo, maldita sea. "

-"Lo recordare." Su mirada se estrechó, lucho contra el impulso de rugir. Mataría al bastardo que estaba sentado sobre su Sakura.

-"Ellos tienen armas", gritó Sakura para advertirles a las nuevas especies.

Marck apretó la mano alrededor de su garganta, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Estaba segura de que las nuevas especies la habían oído. Miro a esos ojos color avellana que estaban mirándola. Y supo que iba a matarla.

-"Es triste que pongas a esos animales por encima de los de tu misma especie ", gruñó Paul. -"Espalda con espalda. Disparad a cualquier cosa que se mueva".

Sakura lucho frenéticamente contra el cinturón que le ataba las muñecas. No le ayudó que estuvieran atrapadas bajo su culo. Ella no podía respirar y esta vez sabia que Mark no la soltar.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Le golpeo en la espalda con las rodillas. Él maldijo, para no caerse, le soltó la garganta. Sakura jadeo mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-"No hagas eso, perra", le dijo entre dientes.

-"No podía respirar", jadeó.

Él la miró.-"Pedazo de mierda-"

Sakura vio como Marck abría ampliamente los ojos, como abría la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Su mirada bajó lentamente hasta el mango del cuchillo que sobresalía de su pecho. La sangre brotó de su boca y salpicó Sakura.

Sakura reaccionó y levantó las caderas para quitárselo de encima. Mark cayo a un lado. Una vez libre, utilizó su hombro incorporarse. Escucho los disparos, no sabía si le dispararon a ella o no, pero se puso de pie y corrió hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Algunas balas impactaron en los árboles junto a ella, pero no se detuvo. Se adentro en el bosque y la oscuridad la cegó. Continúo corriendo hasta que se golpeo el hombro contra una rama y cayo de rodillas. Se puso de y se inclinó dolorosamente contra la áspera corteza del árbol, trato de recuperar el aliento. El grito de un hombre, la motivó a seguir corriendo.

Tropezó de nuevo. Todavía podía escuchar los disparos y los gritos. Su visión empezó a ajustarse a la oscuridad. Vio que algo grande venía directamente hacia ella. Abrió la boca para gritar y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Unas manos grandes la agarraron por la cintura.

-"Sakura" jadeó Sasuke.

Se quedó helada. Sasuke la atrajo contra su pecho. Ella reconoció su aroma masculino, no lo había olvidado. Su gran cuerpo se sentía caliente y grande. Sus rodillas se doblaron, él no la dejo caer. La mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo.

-"Te tengo"

Sakura se moría por agarrarse a él, pero no podía.

Ella le olio y las lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la había encontrado y la había salvado. Había estado aterrorizada.

Aquellos hombres la habían herido, pero en los brazos de Sasuke, sabia que su pesadilla había terminado. Sabia que Sasuke se aseguraría de que no la atraparan de nuevo. Tenia él.

-"Te voy a sentar y te daré mi camiseta" le dijo en voz baja.- "Tu piel esta fría. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. Sasuke suavemente la ayudó a sentarse en la hierba. Ella le miró cuando se agachó frente a ella. Él no era más que un gran sombra en oscuridad de la noche, con voz ronca. Algo suave le rozo la pierna.

-"Levanta los brazos para mí."

-"No puedo. Tengo las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. "

Maldijo. -"Se me olvidó. Estoy tan furioso que me resulta difícil pensar con claridad. "

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más. Sakura se sintió muy reconfortada por su calidez y por la seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Sasuke le libero muñecas. Ella movió los brazos hacia delante y gimió por el dolor que sintió en los dos. Incluso le dolían hombros.

-"Los voy a matar", gruñó.- "a todos". Él se echó hacia atrás, agarró con suavidad sus muñecas y le acaricio con los pulgares las marcas de las ataduras. -"Huelo a sangre."

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cara e inhalo. Él hizo lo último que ella se esperaba. Le lamió la rojez de una muñeca, ella no trato de apartarse, simplemente le observo. Sasuke hizo mismo con la otra muñeca.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?"

-"¿Te duele menos?"

Ella asintió, pero se acordó de que probablemente tampoco podría ver bien en la oscuridad.- "Sí".

De repente el silencio reino la noche. Los disparos terminaron. Sólo se escuchaba la suave brisa y las ramas de los árboles moverse.

-"Vendrán pronto. Tengo que vestirte", dijo Sasuke suavemente.- "Te pondré mi jersey". Él le soltó las manos.

-"¿Quién viene?" El miedo se apoderó de ella, esperaba que no se refiriera a los hombres que la habían secuestrado.

-"Mi gente nos buscará. No tardaran en encontrarnos. No te preocupes. Esos hombres no volverán a acercase a ti. Levanta los brazos para mí. "

Entre los dos se las arreglaron para que ella se pusiera su jersey. Todavía estaba caliente y olía a Sasuke. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El jersey le llegaba hasta los muslos. Sasuke enrollo las mangas hasta los codos.

-"No quiero que la tela te roce las lesiones de las muñecas", le explicó.

-"Gracias." Le choco que estuviera tan pensativo.

Sakura vio como la forma oscura de Sasuke daba un paso atrás y levantaba los brazos.

-"Quédate quieta para mí, Sakura. Voy a acercarme a ti y usare mi camiseta sin mangas para proteger tu modestia. Como si fuera unos pantalones cortos".

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. Su cabeza quedo frente a su pecho. Incluso de rodillas, era monstruosamente alto. Le subió el jersey, hasta justo debajo de sus pechos. sentía vergüenza por estar desnuda delante de él. Sasuke suavemente la instó a que sujetara el jersey, deslizó parte de la camiseta entre sus piernas y la ató cada lado de sus caderas. Le cubrió completamente las bragas. Él se levantó y ella dejó caer el jersey. Sasuke se acerco más a ella.

-"Te voy a llevar en brazos. Estás descalza y herida. Ahora estás a salvo y nadie te hará daño. "

-"Lo sé," dijo en voz baja. -"Gracias."

Sasuke permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento.- "Nunca me des las gracias por protegerte Sakura. Eres mía. Es mi deber y es mi honor. "

Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Nunca, ningún otro hombre, le había dicho algo así, pero es que Sasuke era especial. No podía ni imaginarse a cualquiera de sus anteriores novios, bosque en la noche, para tratar de salvarla. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella rápidamente las parpadeó.

Sasuke se inclinó y suavemente la cogió en sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentir su piel desnuda le consolaba. Ella apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su hombro cuando Sasuke comenzó a caminar. El terror y el dolor la habían agotado tanto física como mentalmente. La influencia de Sasuke la calmaba.

**Continuara…**


End file.
